


《傲慢之人/Man Who is Arrogant》

by Meredith_WHO



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith_WHO/pseuds/Meredith_WHO
Summary: 【原标题】锤基ABO，一个强O不仅装A装成直A癌，还被O保护协会怀疑私自囚禁虐待O的故事锤a基o伪装a，锤是omega保护协会会长，在审讯员基身上闻到o的味道怀疑他私囚o虐待o，一直跟他过不去。自设如山！





	《傲慢之人/Man Who is Arrogant》

1.

“他不会说的。”

索尔反复踱步两圈以后，再次得出了这个结论。

“别担心，索尔，再给洛基一点时间，这才两个小时。”

两个贝塔警官安抚他。

“你们看起来完全不担心。你知道我们对付的是什么角色吗?”索尔的音量不自觉提高了，作为欧米茄保护协会会长，他对欧米茄受害的案件极为挂怀。“凯尔是个变态杀人狂，抓了八个欧米茄并把他们囚禁在不同的地方，而我们现在仍然没有头绪他把人关在了哪里，我们快没有时间了！”

“我们知道他是个狠角色，我们只是相信洛基是个更狠的角色。”

“他才多大，二十几岁吧?他能审出什么来?先前全国四个最出色的审讯员一起审了他三天，什么消息也没有得到!这纯粹是在浪费时间!鬼知道要审到什么时候。”

这时审讯室的门开了。

“索尔，你还没见过洛基吧?想必你听说过审判界的‘火神’。”

“他就是‘火神’?”索尔惊讶。

“我看起来不像吗?”

确实不像，索尔想。洛基很年轻，黑发散在肩头，轮廓清爽凌厉，身材高挑瘦削，白衬衫套着一件黑马甲完美衬托出腰身。火神，一个阿尔法审判员，审判界的天才，天下没有他撬不开的嘴。索尔总以为会是一个充满威胁性的，肌肉爆棚的，一副绝地求生活到最后吃了鸡的特种兵的模样。洛基和大众心目中阿尔法充满攻击性的形象不一样，他看起来阴狠，疏离又优雅，但也有压迫性的强大。

“怎么样，洛基?”

洛基没说话，按下了录音机的开关，凯尔说出了地址。那个总是诡异地冷笑着的变态杀人狂，声音居然颤抖着好像很害怕的样子。

索尔第一反应就是，“你没对他用刑吧?这是被禁止的。”

“毫发无损。”洛基耸了耸肩。现在他褪下手套，正把西装外套穿上。

“他说的是真的吗?”

“你去看看不就知道了?”洛基听起来非常有自信。

这个事实令人难以想象。索尔本来已经放弃从凯尔这条线出发了，但是洛基居然让他开口了，仅仅用了两个小时。这个男人究竟是怎样做到的？他究竟是天使还是魔鬼？

“非常感谢你的帮助。”

索尔伸出手。

“这是我该做的。”

洛基握住了。

靠近了索尔才发现，洛基神色也有些不易察觉的疲惫，衬衫衣领也有些乱而不是远远看上去那么一丝不苟，看来击溃一个精神变态的心理防线并不是那么容易。

这个时候索尔突然吸了吸鼻子，“你们闻到什么了吗?”

洛基不动声色地把领口最上面的纽扣扭好。

“没有呀?”两个对信息素不敏感的贝塔警官回他。

索尔抿起嘴不说话了。这是一丝淡淡的欧米茄气味。仅仅是一瞬间，但是索尔脑内警铃大作。凯尔进审讯室的时候，身上已经没有欧米茄的气味了。这里他和洛基都是阿尔法，两个警察是贝塔，这一股欧米茄的味道是哪里来的?他顿时怀疑起洛基来，而跑入脑中的第一个念头就是，洛基也涉嫌虐待欧米茄，说不定还是凯尔的同伙。索尔的欧米茄虐待案的雷达一向很灵。他可不相信那股气味是自己的错觉。身为欧米茄保护协会会长，他闻过好闻的欧米茄不计其数——但是这个却是这么特别，几乎让他神智一晃。像是雪松下酿的甜酒，又带着一点微微融化的的香根草的气味，那是欧米茄被压迫折磨的信号。

“你对欧米茄怎么看?”索尔试探道。

“我的看法和这个案子没有关系吧?”

“请原谅，职业病。”索尔诚恳道。

洛基轻轻吸了口气，“他们很弱，他们应该保护好自己。”

“我们也应该保护他们，改善欧米茄的生活环境。欧米茄现在越来越少，不到人口的八分之一。拐卖、虐待事件发生频繁，许多被强行标记的欧米茄终生不孕神经失常，你怎么看?”

换做任何一个普通阿尔法，不管内心是不是歧视欧米茄，遇到欧米茄保护协会问话，至少都要满分作文一样装一装自己有多么尊重欧米茄。然而洛基不一样。尤其是现在他显得有些疲累，可能神智也有点不清晰，面对这场突如其来的漫长谈话有点不耐烦地抽了下眉头，“我怎么看?希望他们好好呆在家里乖乖生孩子没事不要出来乱跑随地发情增加警察的工作量?”

气氛突然尴尬。

“洛基先生，您刚刚的发言太性别歧视了。世界上没有完美的性别，人们要学会互相尊重。你不认为所有性别是平等的吗?”

既然不小心说出了真实想法，洛基也懒得惺惺作态唱大戏，索性随着心意说下去。

“自然界本来就没有平等。平等是政治家编出来骗人的。”

“那那些希望实现自己价值的欧米茄呢？他们有的想当医生，有的想当老师，有的甚至想当和你一样的审讯员，他们没有权利实现自己的梦想吗？”索尔有些激动，“科学证明欧米茄的能力不比阿尔法差，有些方面还更强大，但是没有任何工作单位会收欧米茄员工。每年有数以百计的欧米茄因为发情期身份暴露被辞退，即使他们做的要比他们那些阿尔法同事优秀得多。”

索尔看见洛基的眼角闪过一丝难以察觉的情绪，像是鄙夷和不屑。“梦想永远是梦想。这对他们不合适。”

“你既然这么瞧不起欧米茄，为什么还要审讯凯尔呢？”

洛基笑起来，这个笑容没有任何温度，索尔觉得自己这才窥见他真正的样子。“因为我喜欢打碎东西。因为我喜欢挑战。因为这是我擅长的事情，因为这是我的工作。”

索尔在心里肯定了自己的猜测，他走近了一步，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说，“或许你能进入他的大脑，只因为你和他很像。究竟有多像，我会亲自找出来。”

“祝你好运。”

索尔并不相信像洛基这样的阿尔法信息素会和街头搬砖的普通阿尔法别无二致，他认为他一定掩藏了什么。这时候索尔就立刻想到了洛基超凡的审讯本领。

“我会先告你涉嫌用阿尔法信息素逼供，我们从那个开始。”

索尔试图行先手限制住洛基。犯罪群体主要是阿尔法。阿尔法的信息素具有威胁性，一个阿尔法遇到势均力敌的阿尔法的时候双方会互相厮打，但是如果一方是极其强大的阿尔法，比不上对方强大的阿尔法会瑟瑟发抖甚至精神崩溃，非常不人道，所以阿尔法使用信息素逼供是被法律禁止的。

“乐意奉陪。”洛基满不在乎，“不过你现在不是应该赶紧赶去救那八个欧米茄吗？再晚一点孩子都能打酱油了。”

轻重缓急是人也能分清楚，索尔深深看了他一眼，眼底烧着愤怒。“这事没完。”

“我希望没有。不然那还有什么意思呢？”洛基正了正自己的领结，用遥不可及的清冷英音说。

 

2.

洛基不会承认自己用了多久才积攒起力量打开审讯室的门。审讯凯尔其实只用了一个多小时，某一分某一秒洛基流利自信地谈吐突然迟钝了一下，脑袋后面长眼睛感受到两扇门之外来了一个非常强大的阿尔法。洛基一直觉得自己很幸运，虽然基因原因是个欧米茄，但是他的身体基本上按照他的意愿行事，从小在军队长大，遇到强大的阿尔法无数，但是他从来都没有在那些阿尔法面前失过态暴露过身份，哪怕发情期时也不会。  
但是那些阿尔法跟这个阿尔法比起来都是娘炮。洛基一向不喜欢那种纯正的阿尔法信息素，像是滚烫的火药混合汗臭味刺得他鼻子疼直皱眉头，所以他自己用的假阿尔法信息素都是味道最普通的那种。然而这个阿尔法的气味像是金色永恒太阳下透明琥珀一样的浩瀚海洋，就像他的头发和眼睛给他的感觉，他的声音和力道坚定可靠，就像不会断裂的锚一样拉住了他，居然不使他厌恶。现在洛基突然能理解为什么那些发情期的甜腻得酿人的欧米茄会浑身瘫软在自己的阿尔法面前。

不，洛基从来都没想过像所有普通欧米茄一样找个阿尔法安顿下来。过去没有，现在没有，将来也不会有。这些多管闲事的社会工作者！他的鼻子该死的灵。想到这里，洛基粗暴地拿钥匙打开自家大门。洛基是独行侠，他坚信自己一个人能处理好这件事。他这辈子都不打算让自己的真实性别暴露，他要把这个秘密带到自己坟墓里，他希望阿尔法审判员火神的传说江湖永流传。如果他的生活里没有另一个性别对照，他就永远不用想起自己其实是个欧米茄的事实，他就永远可以是自己世界的阿尔法。

洛基把钥匙放在吧台上，突然意识到什么不对，柜门打开了一条缝。他不是一个人在这里。洛基赶紧想把刚买的东西藏起来，但是已经太晚了。他感觉一支冰冷的枪管抵住了他的后脑勺，门后有人。

“你这是非法入侵，会长先生。”

洛基的脖颈很放松，放松得就像在背对索尔看风景，干这一行他也没少被枪指过。

“有搜查令的话就不是，”索尔拿一张纸在他眼前晃了一下，仍用枪指着他，另一手把他手里的方便袋抢过。“我的直觉告诉我这里有好线索。”

“弗丽嘉法官这么无聊这种搜查令都批啊？”洛基无奈。

“把手举起来。”

洛基只好把手举起来。

背后一阵塑料袋窸窣和瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的声音。“这是黑市上卖的非法欧米茄抑制剂。”索尔立刻认了出来。

“挺识货呀。”洛基非常坦然。

“它们非法是有理由的。你知道它们会给欧米茄的身体带来多大的伤害吗？这可能使他们丧失生育能力！”索尔义正言辞。

洛基翻了个白眼，拖长了音调，“也许他们根本就不打算怀孕呢？”  
药店里卖的那些正规抑制剂能用吗？就跟六神花露水一样不可靠，三天两头丧失药效，简直让人怀疑是否是政府扩大生育的阴谋。

“那也是他们的选择，不是你的。”索尔音量提高了不少，激动地绕到洛基面前，好像想看见洛基心虚的表情。“这里面的非法添加剂严重超出人体的安全范围，毒副作用强大，甚至会永久损害身体器官。十种常见诱发症里，有八种都是绝症。”

“正如我说的，我看起来在乎吗？”洛基看上去都要打哈欠了。

“我知道你干了什么！”索尔上前一步，扳下了手枪的击锤，指着洛基的喉咙，“回答我的问题，你究竟把那个欧米茄藏在哪里了？！”

“我完全不知道你在讲什么，”洛基故意压低声音说话，声带的振动沿着枪管传到索尔的掌心，不知为何使索尔心底莫名焦躁，“面对现实吧，你不会开枪的。你不能伤害我一根毫毛，你没有证据。”

“证据？这个屋子里到处都是那个欧米茄的味道！”

“又或许只是我挑选的特别的空气清新剂呢？”洛基玩了没准是洗衣粉那一招，说着视线往下快速一瞥，“这就是你起义反抗（rise up 升♂起 against 抵♂着）我的原因？”

索尔的神色尴尬了一下，又绕回洛基背后，拿枪指着洛基后脑勺，“你不是要证据吗？我带你去看证据。”

“你们这些社会工作者都没别的更有意义的事可以干吗？比如去抓一些真正危险的罪犯或者完善基础设施造福百姓，而不是闲得蛋疼四处闲逛干扰平民正常生活？”洛基大大地叹了口气，举着手一边走一边吐槽，“欧米茄保护协会会长，一般这种无聊的公共服务岗位都应该给那些精力富余又没有性生活的贝塔干吧？你一个阿尔法凑什么热闹啊？‘我有一个梦想’？”

“闭嘴！”索尔说着蹲下去在一块早已被掀开的假草皮边打开了地窖的门。“继续走！”

走下楼梯，暧昧的灯光打开，照见里面一片糜乱。一股浓得化不开的欧米茄气味扑面而来，几乎化为固体撞到索尔心口。即使早先已经进来过一次有了心理准备，但这心理准备充其量也不过是AKM的枪口补偿，视觉嗅觉加在一起对精神的冲击力还是太强。这个地下室的陈设能让SM俱乐部最老道的顾客脸红心跳，道具种类之齐全令情趣用品连锁店也自叹不如。正中央有一把审讯椅，打开的皮束具扔了一地，各种阳具类似物上面沾着新鲜的透明的液体，皮鞭和绳索上甚至还有一些血迹……所幸索尔长期在欧米茄保护协会工作，日常营救那些发情期的欧米茄，练就自制力之强不说，也习惯性地打抑制剂，才没有太失态。但也很难维持一个稳定的呼吸频率，于是不再看下去。

“他就在（was）那里！不是很久以前，我来迟一步，你提前把他转移了！”索尔低吼着质问他，“你像‘审讯’那些十恶不赦的阿尔法罪犯一样审讯他吗？”

“万一是他自愿的呢？”洛基懒洋洋地说。

事实是——这些都是洛基玩自己用的。洛基的发情期快到了，昨天晚上玩得太嗨，走之前没收拾。背地里彻底的释放之后，他才能在人前维持好那副禁欲的面具。洛基热衷于性爱，但他无论是理智还是情感上都不能接受任何阿尔法压在自己上面，在遇到索尔之前，他觉得全天下的阿尔法都比不上自己。除自己以外，索尔是第一个见到这个秘密基地的人，还是个阿尔法，但是洛基完全没觉得这有什么可害羞的。反而是索尔比较害羞，哪怕是生气的时候头也不肯往那边转了。

“我知道性癖和性虐待之间的区别！怎么可能有任何一个欧米茄受得了这种折磨？”索尔根本不信。

“因为欧米茄都是一群受野性本能驱使的、永远欲求不满的、希望自己被粗暴对待的动物？”洛基想了想说。无论什么时候他的嘲讽值都是满的。

“为什么你这么瞧不起欧米茄？你的阿尔法优越感从何而来？”索尔狠狠抓住了洛基的肩膀，洛基闷哼了一声。因为昨晚玩得太嗨，肩膀上绳索磨破皮的勒痕和轻微红肿的鞭痕还没有消退。“认为你是阿尔法所以更强壮？认为你是阿尔法所以是天生的战士？认为你是阿尔法所以是天生的领导者？认为你是阿尔法所以可以随心所欲为所欲为，可以不用抑制信息素就在大街上走，反正要操心会怀孕的也是欧米茄？你知道发情期的欧米茄有多么痛苦吗？你知道欧米茄想过上有尊严的生活会遇到多大困难吗？你知道欧米茄想在社会中生存需要付出多大的努力吗？我一生救过无数落难的欧米茄，那些欧米茄比你这种自以为是的直A癌有勇气的多。”

洛基清了清嗓子，还想抬杠，但是话已经说不出来了。洛基并不自在，从一开始就是，他没有表面看上去那么淡定。他的发情期快到了，而身边的这个又不是随便哪个普通的阿尔法，这个阿尔法是他命里的克星。索尔的信息素令人安心又稳重，好像投入他的怀抱是一件再正常不过的事情，那种沉浸的安逸感此刻是一种巨大无比的诱惑。

“我再给你最后一次机会，告诉我你究竟把那个欧米茄囚禁在哪了？”

索尔的拳头重重地捶在洛基头边的墙壁上，洛基不得不后退一步贴到墙上。洛基意识到索尔已经逐渐失控了，在他最后威胁的时候不自觉地释放了强大的阿尔法信息素。那一瞬间，洛基感觉到一股热流在四肢百骸游走，他的发情期似乎提前了。这使他的身体变得格外的敏感，索尔说话时喷在他脖子上的气流都令他差点浑身颤抖起来，索尔松开他肩膀的动作使他非常不满。他发现自己情不自禁地想象索尔能把他温热的大手放到自己更有需要的地方，他努力克服想把脸埋在索尔胸前大口呼吸并且放声哭泣的念头。臣服于强大是一种动物本能，强烈的生理反应逼着他和这个匹配度极高的优异阿尔法交配繁衍。他不知道自己还能坚持多久不湿掉裤子，所幸这个房间里本来就很浓郁的气味成了他最好的掩护。

缴械投降？不，不可能。他千辛万苦伪装为阿尔法，二十几年步步为营，不能毁在一个倒霉社工身上。他想起了自己在训练营里的时光。他在四十度的高温泥潭里匍匐前进，可不是为了做欧米伽的；他为了弥补体力差距凌晨爬起来多跑四公里，可不是为了做欧米伽的；他冒着生命危险握着炸弹数到倒数第二秒才扔进坑里卧倒，可不是为了做欧米伽的。每次训练完在一堆臭烘烘的阿尔法里累瘫在地上肆意释放信息素，他却分秒也不能放松对信息素的控制。他难以想象地坚持过来，就是为了摆脱欧米茄的身份的束缚，怎么甘心因为这么可笑的理由暴露呢？

洛基拉下索尔的手腕，一点力气也没有，但也可以被解读为不当回事。为了使头脑清醒一点，他用腹式呼吸法呼吸了几次，然后没事人一样开口说，“这里从来没有过欧米茄。”说完就不紧不慢向楼梯走去。

洛基的反应令索尔十分惊讶。面对自己阿尔法信息素巨大压迫，都没有情不自禁释放自己的阿尔法信息素抗衡的阿尔法，洛基还是头一个。果然看体型判断阿尔法的强大程度是不成立的，这个阿尔法比他想象的还要强大。

索尔也不能真的什么证据都没有就把他关到监狱，只能眼睁睁看着他往外走，咬牙切齿地告诉他，“我会自己找到证据的。这边的道具我会用证物袋全部装走。我相信上面残留的体液能告诉我那个欧米伽的身份。”

洛基步伐一滞，但他实在没有力气回去阻止索尔了，只能冷笑一声。“随便你。”

 

 

3.

半小时后洛基回到地窖，索尔已经离开了，连带着清空了他的道具收藏，这里真的只是一个地窖了。洛基走下最后一阶台阶，终于支撑不住扶着墙坐下来，感觉有大股黏湿的液体从后穴涌出，顿时就像一个涉水的人一样湿了裤管。他仰面躺在地板上，背抵着冰冷的地面，病危一般闷哼着浅而短促地呼吸，皮肤滚烫，心跳如鼓。唯一感到安全的是地窖的石门足够厚，没有一个气味分子能够发散出去。他试图抚摸自己前端，但欧米茄是无法仅仅因为前端而获得满足的。他颤抖着把手向后探去，抵不到需要碰触的点只令他更加焦躁。很快他就像刚从暴雨中走出来一样全身汗湿。他的长腿伸直复又屈起，松开衣服复又攥紧。他想念他的那些玩具了。他没有途径像以前那样解决自己的问题，但是他的身体不明白这一点。需要长久得不到满足使他腹痛，惯坏的身体习惯了得到一切它想要的，不明白为什么偏偏这次会受到冷遇。现在他字面意义愿意坐到任何东西上面去，管它是消防栓，还是一座活火山，或者探索者号。他只是需要把什么东西狠狠捅进去。

昏昏沉沉中，洛基开始出现幻觉。没有被标记的欧米茄发情期的夜晚总是这样，他们总是会梦到自己心目中完美的阿尔法与他们亲热。但洛基感觉到的总是一个模糊的人影，这个人没有形象，没有性格，没有言语，只是服从他的意志抚摸他需要被抚摸的地方，这是潜意识的自我满足。洛基一直对这个结果很满意，因为这代表了他发自内心地不需要阿尔法，只是需要发泄生理上的欲望。但是这次有什么不一样。那个模糊的人影有一头令人睁不开眼的金色头发，依稀能辨认出他高大强壮的外形，他粗糙又温热的大手贴在他的腰窝上充满侵略性和占有欲地摩挲。洛基当然知道这是怎么回事，他的自尊心咬牙切齿，却不愿从这个幻象中醒来。那个阿尔法从锁骨舔到他的耳垂，在他的耳边用低哑得色情的嗓音，用舌尖在上下齿上的弹跳呼唤他的名字，“洛基——”

洛基啜泣般地惊呼一声总算射出了一些，得到了一定缓解，但那只是杯水车薪。属于索尔的阿尔法信息素气味还停留在地窖里，像是一种慰藉又像是一种刺激。他仍然臌胀得难受，显然他需要更多的抚慰，但他没有资本继续下去。他从袖管里抖出小刀，不客气地在手心上划了不浅的一刀，然后紧紧捏住。疼痛使他获得暂时的清醒。洛基艰难地爬起来，翻出一个很隐蔽的回收箱，那里面全是非法抑制剂用完的空瓶。他把剩余的剂量倒在一起，也不过是小半瓶。过不过期已经顾不上了，他把橡皮绳在胳膊上绑好，没有拿酒精先在皮肤上消毒就直接拿针管注射进去。现在他由衷怀念可以肆意挥霍的时候。那个罪魁祸首诱发了他前所未有的剧烈的热潮，还没收了他的抑制剂和道具。这才是真正的欧米茄虐待吧？

社工都是一群侵犯隐私的烦人精！洛基在头脑里大叫着，却知道自己内心并不这么想。索尔会吸引自己，不仅仅是因为信息素的匹配度。虽然索尔的行为又好气又好笑，但除却那个误会之外，他不是聋子，他听得见索尔说的话，那些话似曾相识。很小的他也是这样想，也是这样说。早得仿佛在一个世纪以前，他不以欧米茄为耻，希望自己通过真本事爬到自己想要的高度，再公布自己的欧米茄身份，让所有人知道欧米茄并不比阿尔法差。但是这个社会太令人失望，不仅仅是阿尔法们令人失望，最令洛基失望的是欧米茄们本身的态度。他见得太多也想得太多，时至今日堆砌起高不可攀的心理防线，他和那些阿尔法一起耻笑那些为欧米茄权益奔走而灰头土脸的人，当他发表那些直A癌言论的时候甚至还有一种异样的快感。一个人的态度真的能改变什么吗？沉入梦乡前，洛基开始重新思考这个问题。

 

在家里熬过发情期还不是最困难的，他还得出去解决DNA检验的麻烦。第二天早上醒来，由于抑制剂的作用症状有所缓解。洛基离开地窖回到家里，洗了个澡换了一身衣服。虽然剂量不足让他持续发着低烧，并且皮肤对最微小的刺激都有疼痛感，但如果不遇到像索尔这样敏锐的阿尔法就不会暴露。

当他再次去购买非法抑制剂时，发现人去楼空，门上贴着欧米茄保护协会的封条。情理之中意料之外，洛基在心里把索尔骂了一千八百遍，嘲笑自己昨晚心软的感想觉得那是发情期的头脑作祟。骂归骂也只能拿了假身份证去正规药店购买那些不管用的抑制剂。正规抑制剂是限量配给的，每次发情期只能购买二十支，是一整个发情期的剂量。但是要达到非法抑制剂的效果，两天就用完了。

洛基一口气打了十支，喷了比平时更多的假阿尔法信息素以防万一，这才前往A医院。经打探得知索尔昨天把自己的那些道具正是送到了这里做DNA检验。洛基是有些人脉资源的，设法让人将检验时间推迟到了今天下午，并搞到了权限卡。

“327号证物。”洛基对小窗口另一边的检验室员工说。

“327号？那是下午的号码，我们还没有检验到——”

“不需要检验了，情况有变。立刻从库里调出来。”

工作人员刷了他的卡，权限通过。“请稍等，”说着工作人员在数据库里搜索起来，然后在结果出现的时候出现了惊讶的表情。照理这里的工作人员不应该显得太惊讶，除非是新人。毕竟长期和欧米茄保护协会合作，对于这种证物也见怪不怪了。但是让她惊讶的是其他的原因。“很抱歉，先生，327号证物已经不在我们库里了。今天上午被人调走了。”

洛基没有预料到这个展开。“调走了？去哪了？”

那个贝塔女性徒劳地敲了一通键盘，把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“抱歉先生，我没有查询的权限……”

没有查询的权限？那一定是大人物。不可能是索尔。

正在洛基思索着他得罪过哪些人的时候，身后传来一个女人的声音：

“我亲爱的洛基，见到你总是令人愉快。”

带着笑意却又冰冷无比，言语亲切却又高傲，她的声音有古代长诗一样的韵律。

洛基闭了闭眼，也挂上一个神秘莫测的微笑，“海拉参议员。”然后转过身来。“您有何贵干？”

“我带来一个提议。”

“所以你就拿走了属于我的东西？”

“纠正：‘帮’你拿走。这是个礼物，证物车马上就要到你家了。你应该谢谢我，不过算啦。”

“我不喜欢受人威胁。”洛基脸上笑着让人看不出想法，绿眼睛却毫无温度，蛇一样危险地眯了眯。

“你知道我一直都很欣赏你，我们的共同点比你想的要多得多。比如我们穿绿色都很好看，比如我们的手就和心一样黑，比如，”海拉戏剧性地顿了一下，“比如我们都对索尔奥丁森对于欧米茄平权问题的态度很烦恼。”

“你到底要说什么？”

这个黑西装的阿尔法女性向后抹了一下头发，向前一步走到他面前，用只有他们两个人听得见的声音说：“欧米茄平权法案下个月就要推出，我需要你的反对票。”

一个人的态度真的能改变什么吗？

洛基突然笑出声来，“原来如此，这是个简单的问题。你不必大动干戈的。”

“我说过你会喜欢的。”

“我拒绝。”洛基紧跟着说。

海拉的笑容僵了一下，但没有太表现出来。“这是一个双赢的协议。”

“也许我们的共同点没有你想的那么多。”海拉吃瘪让洛基心情愉快。

“你果然是一个充满了惊喜的阿尔法。”海拉很快恢复了冷静，从胸前口袋拿出一支录音笔。按了一下笔帽，洛基听到自己的声音：“我怎么看？希望他们好好呆在家里乖乖生孩子没事不要出来乱跑随地发情增加警察的工作量？”

洛基没费心去问海拉是怎么搞到这段录音的，也没问她还知道多少。她可是海拉，她有她的门路。

“新闻媒体会希望听到这个吗？”

洛基耸了耸肩，“这是疑问语气，没准是你剪辑的。”

“是啊，没准。不过你虐待的那个小小欧米茄呢？法院会想知道这个吗？”

这回轮到洛基怔住了。

“我家没地方放证物327，或许我只能再找个什么医院放起来了。至于是哪个医院，这次你就没那么容易知道了。”临走前，海拉替他掸了掸衣襟并不存在的灰尘。“再好好想想吧洛基，我相信你不会令我失望的。”

 

 

4.

洛基往外走的时候，索尔正往里走，肩膀狠狠地撞了一下。

“这太不成熟了。”洛基停下脚步抱怨着理了理袖口。

“我知道你去过A医院。”索尔偏过头低着声恶狠狠地说。

“我去过吗？”

洛基乐意误导索尔这样想。虽然海拉掌握了连接他和欧米茄身份的证据情况更糟，但那是远忧，当前要解决的是近患。

“我厌倦了你这些把戏。我找到了几个你审讯过的犯人，他们可以证实你使用阿尔法信息素逼供。下周二你可以亲自对大法官解释。”

“我不是唯一一个有话要对法官说的人吧？”洛基突然提高了几个分贝讥讽道，“你要不要对大法官说说弗利嘉法官和你父亲奥丁检察长的风流韵事，奥丁森先生？你瞧，我发现了这件很有意思的事儿——弗利嘉法官不是利益完全中立的第三方法官，她没有资格批你的搜查令。”

索尔吃了一惊，像是才知道这件事。但是他并没有放弃，沉默了一会之后说：“弗利嘉法官相信我所以才批准我的搜查令，她签字是因为她愿意和我共同承担责任。你没有证据，他们并没有缔结婚姻关系。”

“你也没有证据。那些犯人，他们为了活命什么话都敢说。再说，你真的愿意使用他们的证词吗？刑讯逼供收集到的证据会被判无效，而你心里知道他们才是真正十恶不赦的人。”

索尔越生气，洛基越愉快。“如果没有别的事的话，我就先走了。我们两个之中总有一个得为纳税人做点实事。”洛基侧过头假装非常谦卑地颔了颔首。

突然索尔转过身捏着他后颈扭过他的头，迫使他和他面对面。“你究竟把他关在了哪里？”

“我送你四个字。”洛基再一次感觉到来自阿尔法的压迫，只要轻轻一折他的脖颈就会断裂。但他坚持用那标准得恼人的英音作死地挑衅，“关·你·屁·事。”

索尔的手腕颤动了一下，但到底还是没有折断他的脖子。“你要带我去见他。”

“这样你就可以抢我的欧米茄吗？”洛基揶揄。

“你这样的阿尔法根本配不上他！”

“欧米茄并不都是纯白无瑕的天使，会长先生。有些欧米茄比阿尔法更加恶劣。他们以他人的痛苦为快乐，他们思想阴暗，心态扭曲，满手鲜血，不择手段。”

“如果欧米茄犯了法，那么他们也该去坐牢。但是再说一次，这并不由你判决。”

“说得好像你熟悉他一样。”

“我和无数欧米茄打过交道，我熟悉气味。我能从气味分辨出性格。”索尔说，“我知道这种欧米茄，他们独来独往，不依赖任何人，不允许自己示弱，太过倔强反而给自己惹来麻烦。”

这份侧写的准确度令洛基惊讶不已，一时间不知道是该评价索尔太蠢还是太聪明。一时间他想到了大概三十几个关于索尔的鼻子和狗的嗅觉的不恰当的例子，终于还是忍住没说。

“这就是你盯上他的原因吧？你们这种心态扭曲的阿尔法总是有一个倾向，就是去伤害美好的东西。”

明知道这时候不应该继续激怒索尔，但是洛基的被动技能嘲讽还是自行开启了：“我确实喜欢美好的东西，尤其是在它们毁灭的时候。”

索尔显然过度解读了他的意思，手上一下使了劲。“你说什么？他死了吗？”

背后突然传来有人跑来的声音。

“上帝啊你们两个阿尔法可千万别是在搞基。快点来会议室，长官有事要谈。”

索尔松开了手。“是什么事？”

“关于黄昏组织的。”

黄昏组织是目前国内已知最大的欧米茄跨国贩卖组织，执法机构过去五年连续三次大型围捕合作都失败了，头目身份至今不明。两个人都心神一凛，是是非非暂且放下，和那个小警察一起往会议室跑去。

“……由于平权运动的进行，今年欧米茄失踪案的报案率比去年下降了百分之十七。黄昏组织也不例外地受到了影响，近期它又活跃在我们的视野中……”会议室里，一名探员正做着简报，概述了这一年来黄昏组织的辉煌事迹和目前掌握的线索。

实习生往每个人手里塞了一份文件。“救下的一名受害者告诉我们他们在试验开发的一种新药，治疗过程中我们的实验室尽可能地还原了这种药的配方，但是仍然有一些化学式是未知的，所以暂时还没有研制出解药。”

索尔皱着眉头还在盯着那些碳氢氧氮磷慢慢地看，洛基一下翻到最后一页症状的部分，一秒钟之后直白地指出：“这就是春药嘛。”

会议室里传来接连不断的咳嗽声。

“这不是普通的春药。简单地说，这种药剂不仅会加重欧米茄发情期的症状，还会与欧米茄体内的激素产生反应产生一种化学成分，促使与其性交的阿尔法进入易感期。因为还在试验阶段并不完善，有致命的副作用。”实验室的探员道。

“我们已经搞清楚了他们近期的活动模式。他们会在三四个固定的夜总会物色合适的欧米茄，给他们注射药剂，带回总部观察。”重案组组长站起来，“各位探员，我们从未如此接近击垮黄昏组织。希望这次我们能一举捣毁组织核心。立即行动。”所有人纷纷离开座位。

索尔却开口打断：“等一下。就这么走吗？”

人们都停下来。

“上次，上上次，还有上上上次，我们得到的教训还不够吗？黄昏组织很有背景，就算我们能抓住一两个跑腿的，可能还是无法撼动背后的核心管理层。”

“奥丁森探员，你有什么想法？”组长问。

“这种药对阿尔法有效果吗？”索尔却扭头问实验室的探员。

那位探员愣了一下，结巴道，“没有发现有效。”

“这样的话，我们可以派一个阿尔法去卧底，让他伪装成欧米茄被带走，等他见到幕后头目，我们再一举击破。”

索尔说完，立刻转向了洛基，用言语把他推到聚光灯下：“你去怎么样，劳菲森探员？看见你的第一眼，我就知道你一定不会对那些落难的欧米茄不管不问的。”

让假扮阿尔法的欧米茄假扮阿尔法去假扮欧米茄，这真是天底下最好笑的事情了。

“你看起来很瘦，扮欧米茄一定正合适。”

洛基对把他与欧米茄做比感到不悦。他冷淡地开口：“这根本不算是个计划——”

索尔无声地笑了笑，他很明白说什么话才能刺激到他。他偏过头在他耳边说：“还是说你和你心目中瞧不起的欧米茄形象一样，甚至比他们还要胆小无力？”

组长也摇了摇头，“不行，这个想法太危险了，有可能使我损失一名最棒的探员——”

“我去。”洛基大声打断道，突然改变了主意。

“劳菲森探员，你要知道……”

“如果我想稳妥，我就不会当警察了，长官。”洛基强硬地说。“这是几年来我们最好的机会。我不想再竹篮打水一场空。”

 

“……你要去就去吧。”组长叹了口气招呼了一声，“把定位器和窃听器给洛基。”

 

 

5.

针头在青色的血管上空颤抖。

就在针尖终于要刺到苍白的皮肤时，洛基恼怒地低吼了一声，把针管狠狠拍回桌上，用力地抹了一把脸，捂住眼睛。

两只手臂，一只袖子卷起至大臂，一只纽扣扭到腕口。手肘边一个已经注射完的正规欧米茄抑制剂空瓶歪倒着，这是正常剂量的三分之一，仅能掩盖他发情期的事实一顿饭的时间，保证他走出门不腿软走在大街上不被强奸。

他闻起来还是个十足的欧米茄，但他不能继续注射抑制剂了。他用手臂把局里发的阿尔法抑制剂和假欧米茄信息素从桌上一股脑扫进垃圾桶里。要么不做要么就做好，他需要足够有吸引力的欧米茄信息素来吸引黄昏组织的注意力，而这种吸引力是市面上卖的那些假欧米茄信息素所不能提供的。 

那种本该熟悉却又陌生的气味重见天日。几年来他从未在地窖以外的地方闻到过这种气味。他只有在它随着一针针抑制剂渐渐变淡化为虚无的时候才会喜欢它。感知到自己信息素的分子与流通空气的气体分子相融合，并弥散到相对开放的空间里，这个事实令他十分不安。

没有打抑制剂出门就好像没有穿衣服，洛基感觉自己过度暴露且异常脆弱。他不喜欢路人看他的方式。阿尔法看他像是在看猎物，贝塔充满事不关己的同情，而欧米茄总像是想冲上来和他抱头痛哭。这不是洛基所感到舒适的被他人感知到的方式。他选择了一条平时不怎么走的路线避免遇到熟人。当他路过一个建筑工地的时候，有几个阿尔法冲他吹口哨，带着那种自然的天生的阿尔法优越感。洛基正事在身不愿多生事端，赶时间到夜总会所以没理他们，却听见他们在背后不算小声地议论他明明很正常的走路方式，关注点全在腰部及以下，言语之粗鄙不忍卒听。

夜总会里，索尔穿着常服坐在吧台前，正结结巴巴地推拒着第三波主动献身的真假欧米茄们。即使是在夜总会，这样英俊强壮的阿尔法也是不多见的。等他终于有空一个人静一静，酒里的冰块已经融化得差不多了。他看了看表，四处张望，觉得洛基一定是不敢来了，正想着下次见到他怎么恰到好处地激怒他说出那个欧米茄的下落，突然敏锐地嗅到背后那无数廉价的假欧米茄信息素香水里混入了一丝熟悉的味道。

这时DJ刚切下一首歌，彩灯刚换了一种旋转方式，索尔看见洛基从人群中出现。唯一的饰品只是一只绿玛瑙的耳坠，唯一的暴露只是领口纽扣多开了几颗，但使一切恰到好处地停在禁欲和性感之间。黑衬衫衬托出他苍白的锁骨，偏小一号勾勒出他锻炼得当的身材，简单的搭配凸显了完美无缺的身体比例。明明并没有任何发光哪怕偏白的物件，却让索尔觉得他的头发和身形里有什么东西闪烁，绝不仅仅是耳坠的原因。

洛基看见了他，向他走来。当他走到足够近，索尔看见他简单勾勒的绿眼线，这使他晕眩。甚至晕头转向。当然也有可能是因为第一次见面时他问到的那股欧米茄的气味从未像现在这样清晰。他已经几乎忘了这是一种本能反应，阿尔法闻到合意的欧米茄的信息素晕头转向很正常，但索尔和那些不负责任的阿尔法不一样，他定时打阿尔法抑制剂，并且在其长久的与欧米茄打交道的生涯里从未晕头转向。哦快醒醒，他是个阿尔法！此刻索尔努力拼凑起神志把视线从洛基的眼睛或者嘴唇或者脖颈或者领口处挪开。

“这是我第一次见你的时候闻到的气味，也是你的地窖里充溢着的气味。你做了什么？”

洛基耸了耸肩，“你看过汤姆提克威的《香水》吗？”

“你是逼他的？还是他自愿的？”索尔严肃起来。

“我需要足够有说服力的信息素来完成这个任务，不是吗？”洛基顾左右而言他。

“你是因为我所以拿他泄气。”索尔几乎跳起来。

“嘘嘘嘘，别把场面搞得太戏剧化，不然大鱼可就钓不到了。”洛基把手放在他的胸口，及时按住了他，凑近他耳边无比温柔地说，“别高看了你自己，我就算是把他扒皮拆骨也不和你相干。”

索尔还要发作，但是听见洛基的声音立刻变得严肃起来，“你的十一点方向。”

索尔一看，果真看到了几个疑似黄昏组织的人。

索尔刚想问“你打算怎么做”，就看见洛基突然跨开他那双长得要命的长腿坐到他的腰胯上。

索尔发出几个意义不明的疑问音节，像是突然丧失了语言能力。

“我得演得像样一点。”

索尔能感觉到洛基的嘴唇在他后颈上吹气，于是又开始晕头转向。洛基的一只手从脖子另一边绕过去，好像是要环住他的肩膀。

索尔不知道手该往哪里放，垂在旁边好像会显得挺傻的，但他的手指只蜻蜓点水在腰部曲线滑腻腻的绸缎料子上碰了一下，就像被烧着或者触电一样弹开了。

这时洛基还往前挪动着坐了一点，索尔认命地闭起眼睛，努力想葡萄柚等扼杀性致的东西希望自己的身体不要让自己在这个魔头面前太难堪。他再三确定自己今天出门前使用了阿尔法抑制剂，但是一次比一次不确定。

索尔能感觉到洛基口腔里湿润的空气。洛基环绕他脖颈的手越来越紧了。就在索尔以为洛基要亲或者舔自己的时候，他听见从酒杯里喝酒的声音——洛基从他背后的桌子上拿起了那杯酒。

“你就连酒的品味也这么令人蛋疼。”洛基呛得咳嗽了几下。

现在索尔为自己的胡思乱想感到尴尬。

“奥丁森探员，你能听见吗？”这时索尔听见洛基的耳坠里传来组长的声音。

索尔清了清嗓子，“呃，是的？”

“这很好。定位窃听器运作正常。”

“抱歉打扰一下，”一个侍者突然遮挡住了他看可疑人物的视线，托盘上放着一张名片，“汤姆先生，这是给你的。”这是洛基的假名。

鱼儿上钩了。洛基不紧不慢地又喝了一口，把剩下的全沿着索尔的后领口倒了进去，猝不及防浇了他个透心凉。索尔深吸了一口气脊背猛地僵直，但又不能表现出来。

“冷静一点，我不是同性恋。”起身前洛基几乎是咬着他的耳朵对他说。戏耍到索尔令他心情愉快。

索尔看见洛基走到远处，打开名片，又到某个灯光不足的角落的桌前等待，然后那几个可疑人物从阴影处浮现了出来。

索尔突然不太想看下去，他不承认这是因为担心，他觉得在他心里洛基和黄昏组织那些人应该是一丘之貉。

而且洛基可是个行事圆滑的训练有素的阿尔法，或许他是会吃点苦头，但是他会没事的，索尔告诉自己。无论从任何角度看，这都是一件好事。

他知道会发生什么，但是他不能阻止，因为这是计划好的，因为这是安排。

他低头去找酒杯，喝了一口才发现已经没有酒了。

当他再次抬头的时候，洛基和那几个人都已经消失不见了。

 

 

6.

半梦半醒之间洛基听到一些痛苦又糜乱的呻吟，逐渐从中辨识出自己的声音。这不是通常会发生的事情。洛基不是喜欢叫唤的类型，打离开娘胎之后他就没这么叫唤过，不管是在满是阿尔法的军营里迎来人生第一次发情期的时候还是拿酒精代替麻药切伤口取子弹的时候。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，他望见石墙上高高的窗洞，唯一的光源从那打进来。汗水从额头淌下，有的被他的睫毛拦住，有的渗进了他的眼睛，于是洛基不得不把它们闭起来。他试图用手擦拭，发现一只手被锁链拷在了石墙上。

洛基不知道自己失去意识多久了。他感觉到自己浑身上下没有一处是干的，而这不是因为空气潮湿。由于失水过多，他的嘴唇皲裂。洛基知道情况很糟糕，但他不知道情况会这么糟糕。他不能顺畅地思考，他的脑子里除了性想不到别的。抑制剂的失效加上迷药加上那该死的药剂毫无疑问地使他再度进入发情期。说起来好像确实是这样，自索尔出现后这几天他好像一直在忙着发情没时间做别的，并且每次发情都是挑战新记录的架势好像要赢个什么奖一样。

洛基捏着自己手心尚未愈合的伤口保持清醒。解药没起作用，说明他们改进了药剂的成分，这是好事也是坏事，好事是副作用可能不再是致命的，坏事是他不知道新的副作用是什么。洛基用自由的那只手摸了摸自己的耳朵，耳坠饰面的绿玛瑙被扯掉了，但是装有定位窃听器的螺丝柄还在他的耳朵上。洛基尝试呼叫了几声，没有听见一点声音。要不就是来的路上撞坏了，要不就是这里有信号干扰器。这几乎是预料之中的失望，卧底任务里十次有九次定位窃听器不起作用。

但是再糟糕的情况洛基也处理过。他当然不会没有任何打算就深入龙潭虎穴。他不是那些有勇无谋的莽夫，这么多年他活下来全靠缜密的打算和三寸不烂之舌。洛基从特制的鞋跟夹层里摸出一支很细的针管。这里面是他仅剩的九支抑制剂浓缩的剂量。由于黄昏组织药剂的作用这点抑制剂对于他发情期的影响可能大打折扣，所以洛基还把剩下所有的假阿尔法信息素提纯加了进去。既然不能完全抵消欧米茄发情期的影响，那就用更强烈的阿尔法气味掩盖它。平日里他多把它作外用喷剂使用，但是注射血液直接吸收效果更显著。至于这样高的浓度医生很可能劝阻说对身体伤害太大，他管不了那么多。他需要简单粗暴的方法把自己在最短的时间伪装成可信的阿尔法。

由于手指使不上劲，他尝试了好几次才把针头扎入血管。随着意识逐渐清晰，洛基开始对周围环境做出反应。他听出外面的细微的汽船鸣笛声，他闻出空气里有淡淡的海风的咸味，他猜测这里是一个港口的仓库。渐渐地他适应了这里的光线。发现对面也拴了不少被下了药奄奄一息的欧米茄。那一张张脸的神情是如此相似，洛基回忆起了他出身的“阶层”：美丽、脆弱、服从、伤痕累累，对痛苦天生忍耐，却不觉得有什么不对。

“一人一颗子弹！正中眉心！”

从哪里传来西西里语的交谈声，越来越近。洛基看见身边不远处有一扇大铁门，是有人在向这个仓库走来。

“尸体呢？”一个年轻一点的声音问。

一阵乱七八糟的大笑声。

“阿尔，你觉得渔船的饲料是哪里来的？”

军队出身的洛基对子弹上膛的声音尤其敏感。他猜测到这些人是要来处理失败的试验品了。

铁门被打开了。七八个贝塔走了进来。

“哦，天，好大一股味。”第二个人打了个喷嚏，转过身来看见了洛基，皱起了眉头。“谁把阿尔法抓进来了？”

为首的给了年轻人一脑掴，“你怎么搞的？连阿尔法和欧米茄都分不清了？”

“对不起，对不起维托先生！我会交罚金的！”年轻人看也没看洛基一眼，直接就认定自己做错了，结结巴巴地对第二个人不断道歉。

“马托，我记得这个人是你和阿尔一起抓回来的吧？你怎么能全怪在这个可怜孩子的头上？”第二个人却冷冰冰地打断道，“老大要是知道新药剂的成功是一场误会，恐怕不会很高兴吧？”

“是我引你们把我抓过来的。”洛基突然开口说。

这些西西里人为他的突然插嘴和流利的西西里方言吃惊。

马托拿枪指着他，“谁允许你说话了？”

“杀了我并不能弥补你的过失，但如果你让我活着，每个人都能得到他想得到的。”洛基冷静地说。

“这小子油嘴滑舌的，我不喜欢，要是我就立刻毙了他。”维托说。

马托走近来，拿枪抵着他的眉心。

洛基感到枪口还有热度。

过了一会枪放下了。

“我给你两分钟，解释你到底要干什么。”

洛基暗中松了口气。马托显然和维托有什么矛盾，绝对不会听他的想法行事。而且在洛基阿尔法信息素的影响下，只是个贝塔的马托硬气不起来。

“你们有没有想过组织为什么要研究这种药？”洛基说，“由于欧米茄平权法案即将推出，欧米茄越来越难抓到，为了保证利润，组织需要别的方式给单个欧米茄提价，所以选择用特别的方式提高手头这些欧米茄的魅力。但是阿尔法客户们不会乖乖交出更多的钱，所以需要这种可以在通过性交控制阿尔法的药。”是的，这些欧米茄是为宝贵的客户准备的。这就是为什么看管都是一堆贝塔，这就是为什么如果副作用会致死就要继续完善。

“就算你说的是对的，那又怎么样？”

“我有更好的办法解决组织的困境。既然抓不到足够的欧米茄，我们可以抓到足够的贝塔充数。我是个制药师，我研究的这种药不仅可以使欧米茄更有魅力，而且能使贝塔像欧米茄一样散发出发情期的信息素。哪怕是对阿尔法也能起作用，不过对阿尔法这个过程是可逆的。”洛基编瞎话不带眨眼的。

“我凭什么相信你？”

洛基笑了。

“夜总会里那么多欧米茄，你们却挑中了我这个阿尔法，不是吗？”

几人沉吟了一会，觉得好有道理竟然无言以对。

“你是故意被抓来的？”阿尔问。

洛基耸了耸肩。“工作面试的小技巧，就像有些人喜欢通过捡垃圾或者给话费来给面试官留下深刻印象。我知道在这个节骨眼上组织核心不会招新人，我必须证明自己药品的价值。有什么比亲身试验更能说明问题呢？”

“你说的这种药在哪里？”维托问。

“我不能带在身上，你们把我带过来之前会搜身，就算带了也被你们扔掉了。”

“带我去见你们的老大，他不仅不会怪罪你们，还会褒奖你们。”洛基看出这七八个人里面只有三个话事，马托想要钱，阿尔想要不受惩罚，维托想要往上爬。“你们不会再默默无闻了，你们想要的任何位置都是你们的。”人都有欲望，有欲望就弱点，有弱点就好操纵，这也是洛基审讯犯人的法门，他了解人心。

许久之后，马托把枪塞回了皮带里。

“阿尔，给他解开。”

锁链被解开了，有人把铁门打开，他看见外面的光。走到外面，干扰器就会失去作用，警方就会接到信号，他能带着他们找到黄昏组织的头目。

“欢迎你，先生……？”

“汤姆。”洛基和他握了手，“叫我汤姆就好。”

但他起身刚走了两步，看见马托给跟班的一个眼神，一个人拉开枪栓向对面墙下走去。

洛基想起他们过来时的对话。他们现在就要处死这些旧版药剂失败的实验品，决计等不到警方援救。

假阿尔法信息素的药效一分一秒地流逝，由于特殊药剂的影响抑制剂的作用也持续不了多久。每多呆一秒，暴露的危险就增大一分。洛基可以离开，没有人会怪他。更何况他应该是瞧不起欧米茄的。

“等一下。”洛基说，“我现在就可以把那种药调配出来。”

马托点了点头，“那样也好。材料和设备附近就有，跟我来吧。”

“我就在这里调配就行。”洛基指了指对面的欧米茄，“这里有现成的实验材料，不是吗？”

 

“他们得立刻被处理掉。”阿尔说。

“闭嘴，阿尔。”马托说，“把材料和设备拿过来。维托，你也去。”

东西终于取来了。洛基以技术保密的名义把他们请了出去。门一关上，洛基就跑到对面墙下，一一撬开了他们的锁。局里给他一些解药，以防他见到需要救助的欧米伽不时之需，他尽可能给他们服用了。那些逐渐恢复意识的欧米茄一遍又一遍地问他为什么要救自己，洛基没有回答他们。他找到通风管道，从材料里取了一些浓硫酸腐蚀了通风管道门的螺丝。然后把定位窃听器交给其中最不羸弱，神志最不恍惚的欧米茄，请他在前面带头，并记得一直对定位窃听器呼叫。

“我做不到。”

“你做得到。”

“我爬不出去的。”那个欧米茄颤抖着说，“我知道自己会死在这里的。我只是个欧米茄，生下来我妈妈就告诉我我必须服从命运的安排。我不是你们阿尔法，想做什么都可以去做……”

“听我说！”洛基抓住了他的肩膀打断了他，提高了一点嗓门让后面那些自怨自艾的欧米茄都能听见。“我也是个欧米茄。”

话说出来他也愣了一下。他已经很久没听见自己这样说了，不管是在嘴上还是在心里。而这并没有像想象中一样会让他感觉自己变得弱小。

“什么？”那个欧米茄第一次看向他的眼睛，非常惊讶，“可是您闻起来……”

“没有什么是必须的。”洛基把那个针管扔在地上。“如果我们不满意自己的身份，如果现实太过沉重，我们可以回避，我们可以屈从，但是在某一个特定的时候，我们一定要为我们的同胞站出来，不然我们的位置就永远不会改变。”

他握了握那个欧米茄攥着定位窃听器的拳头。“拿着这个定位窃听器爬到外面，你就能捣毁一个最大的欧米茄贩卖组织。你做得到。就只是一直往前爬，不要停下来。”

“您不一起走吗？”最后一个爬进管道的欧米茄问他。

“我一会就跟上来。”他这样回答。

但是当听不见他们的移动声时，洛基又用溶液把管道门牢牢焊回去了。

此时此刻他依旧不想放弃，他还想着有什么办法可以把这个任务完成，他不甘心没有见到头目就走了。

他的愿望实现了，以他最不希望的方式实现了。

“你为了见我一面所做的努力，真是令我感动，洛基。”

他听见一个熟悉的声音。

背后的门不知道什么时候开了。

 

7.

两分钟后，通讯员汇报：

“目标从A4出口出现。”

三分钟后。

“定位窃听器没有信号了，车里有干扰器。”

十六分钟后。

“我们跟丢了他们的车。”

事情不对劲。

组长先忍不住了。

“你能别再转了吗？我头都晕了。”

“我们能现在就把洛基撤回来吗？”索尔停下脚步道。

“是你提议让他去的，是他决定要去的。”组长道，“卧底任务不是过家家，不是说开始就开始，说停止就停止。”

“可是我们总得做点什么吧？”

“现在我们能做的唯一一件事就是等待。”

还没听完这句话，索尔披上外套推开了货车的门。

“你要去哪里？”

“去外面，呼吸一点新鲜空气。”索尔看了看坐在屏幕前戴耳机的通讯员，“有消息了请告诉我。”

事情不对劲，但他不知道哪里不对劲。该死，索尔想，他原本以为那些道具的基因检验结果能告诉他答案。不知道该到哪里去，他打开手机翻了翻，突然看见几天前询问医院结果的电话。他得知了证物已被转移，踪迹超出他的权限，但他没有亲自去看过，因为没有东西可看。但是现在他只能沿着这条断掉的线索继续找。

“是的，他是来过。”那天下午值日的工作人员告诉他。

“好吧，谢谢。”索尔把照片收起来，他也不知道自己想找到什么。

“但是证物在他来之前就已经被转移了。”那人继续说。

“什么？被谁？”索尔收回了脚步。

“我不知道，我没有权限。”

“也对。”索尔想起来这个结果他早就知道了。“那么当天下午还有什么人来过吗？”

“哦，海拉参议员也来了，”那人说，“照片上的先生和她不欢而散。”

“海拉也来了？”

身为欧米茄保护协会会长的索尔当然知道这个女人，她是反对欧米茄平权法案的——可是洛基明明也虐待欧米茄歧视欧米茄，他们两个应该臭味相投才对，怎么会不欢而散呢？

“你听见他们的对话了吗？”

“我只听见那位先生说‘我拒绝’。参议员的脸色并不好看，两个人从不同的出口出去了。”

这里面一定有什么误会，索尔终于感觉出来。我当时不应该怂恿他去卧底，有什么更好的办法解决这个问题吗？

这时索尔的手机突然响了。

 

两个身材魁梧的阿尔法上前牵制住了洛基的双臂，另一个往他脖子里扎了一管针剂。七八个阿尔法不在话下，但是他们来的人太多了。仍然受发情期拘束的洛基知道自己暂时跑不了所以也没有作无谓且不优雅的挣扎，只是被这些浓烈的阿尔法气味熏得皱起眉头别过了头，闷哼了一声表达想吐的心情。

“洛基你知道，不用这么麻烦的，其实你只需要给我打个电话，你有我的电话号码。”

一队人从他身边过去，打开了通风管的入口，去追那些落跑的欧米茄。他们步调一致，孔武有力，大概是退役军人什么的。

“是啊，我只需要直接问你，你就会回答我了。”

洛基甩了甩脑袋，脖子还有点麻，这几天他被扎了太多针了。

“如果你问得有礼貌的话，为什么不？‘嗨，顺便一提，黄昏组织是你家开的吗？’我就会告诉你，‘哦，当然是啊，改天来喝杯茶吗？’”

“茶应该是随意从杯子里喝，不是强行从脖子里打进去的吧？”

“我很抱歉，准备匆忙，礼数不周。”

“我早该想到的。”

洛基想冷笑一声，但是他所剩的只有喘气的劲了。

第一次围捕行动失败的时候，洛基就猜到高层有内鬼。

但他没有猜到内鬼在高层有多高，这个高层的内鬼在组织里扮演多重要的角色。

不是“他”，是“她”。

任何挡了她路的东西她都要清除，包括欧米茄平权法案。

“既然你来了，我一定要尽地主之谊。”

海拉抬了抬手示意她的手下：“把他带进实验室。”

一行人走向仓库深处，打开了一个暗门往下走。里面像是一条封闭的地牢走廊，所有牢房的门都是空的。但是灯火的阴影里有血迹，空气里满是发酵般的欧米茄信息素和疾病的气味。更糟糕的是自己信息素的气味混杂在这里面更让他恶心。

“别害怕，这些是最早的失败品。”

洛基没有问他们的下落。

走到最里面最大的房间，洛基终于呼吸到了一点新鲜的空气。房间中央是一张高大的石床，挂着铁镣铐和锁链。洛基打量着头顶唯一出口的那扇天窗，盘算着怎么样才能从上面翻出去。

“让我帮帮你，洛基，瞧你已经走不稳了。”海拉说，“把他铐到那张石床上去。”

“杀了我很简单，但是对你没好处。”洛基努力控制着不要让自己的呼吸听起来太像呻吟，他感觉自己的肌肉在颤抖。自己欧米茄信息素的气味正在变得越来越明显，假阿尔法信息素的气味正在迅速褪去，自制药剂的有效时间比想象中还要快。他只能祈祷海拉的鼻子没有索尔那么灵。

“你不是真的指望我相信你能调配出那种神奇药片吧？”海拉歪过脑袋看他，表情在这种不寻常的打光下更加捉摸不透。“我可不是那群听见会说西西里方言的英国佬就信以为真的猪猡。”

“你需要我的反对票，不是吗？”洛基保持着平静的语气对她微笑，好像只是躺在自家床上和客人聊天。“你知道我有所有支持欧米茄平权法案的民主党参议员的把柄。想想你的利润。”

他早就该这么干了，他本来会这么干的。但是因为索尔的影响，他一时热血上头和海拉结下了梁子。他从来不是什么正面主人公，他可以虚与委蛇阳奉阴违，他总是懂得变通能屈能伸，到最后仍然得到一切自己想要的东西，哪怕以不太光彩的方式。他当时完全可以先答应海拉，再在她背后捅刀子。

海拉仰面松了口气。“我知道你会改变主意的，要是你早点打电话就好了。”

“迟到总比没有强，”洛基不得不停下来换气，“有段时间我迷了方向，但是现在我醒悟了。”

海拉无声地笑了笑，突然没头没脑地问了他一个问题：“你对我的信息素有什么感觉，洛基？”

“你闻起来像沸腾的黑色污泥。”他是要和海拉合作，而不是为她工作，所以他可以直抒胸臆。

“是啊，”海拉完全没有被激怒的样子，“你更喜欢索尔那种味道，不是吗？”

洛基怔住了。

他知道海拉一定发现了一些什么。

“你瞧，我检验了证物327，结果太令人意外了——你居然是欧米茄，洛基。”

你居然是欧米茄。

这是洛基多年的噩梦里别人会对他说的话。

而现今噩梦成真，并且没有比现在更危险的情况了。

“我怎么能相信一个欧米茄是真心答应和我一起反对一个欧米茄平权的法案呢？”

洛基说不出话来。一当他的意识明白一切伪装都是徒劳的，就放松了束缚。热潮铺天盖地地涌来时，他突然猜到了海拉在他脖子上打的是什么——那是完成版的药剂。

“即使我卖过那么多珍稀的货物，你仍然是我闻过的最好闻的欧米茄。”

洛基从周围阿尔法的反应里知道了自己的状况，他现在就是一块砧板上的鱼肉。要不是有海拉这个强大的阿尔法在此震慑，他们早就冲过来了。

“你懂得所有人最深的渴望，可是你知道我想要什么吗？跟利润从来没有关系。我不打算立刻杀你，也不打算把你卖掉。你看不透我，因为我和你太像。我喜欢摧毁东西，挡路的东西，美好的东西。你占全了两样。你拒绝我的那一刻，就已经决定了自己的结局。”海拉说，“我要彻底摧毁你，洛基。审讯员火神，你比任何人都清楚，每个人都有他的弱点，有时候恐惧比伤害本身更有用。一旦击溃了一个人的意志，人的身体随之屈服。”

“你要怎么做到呢？”洛基还有力气嘲讽出来。“让这群大块头反复强奸我吗？”

“你从来没有被标记过，是不是，洛基？”

洛基变了脸色。

“我知道你用的抑制剂能阻碍标记，但是完成版的药剂能够抵消这种效果。”

海拉挥了挥手，示意那群阿尔法靠近。

“你不喜欢阿尔法碰你，是不是？可是现在你宁可死也想要他们操你，一遍又一遍。现在这个念头甚至让你兴奋，不是吗？然后你又因为自己的兴奋而恼火。你觉得他们粗鲁低贱无能，你觉得他们没你配得上阿尔法这个性别。可是自然定律是残酷的，一旦被标记了，你就离不开他们，就像一条被拴上链子的狗。你甚至比不上你看不起的猪猡，只是猪猡的一条狗。说不定上你的第一个人就是你未来孩子的父亲。”

洛基眯着眼睛喝醉了一样肤浅地喘气，好像已经完全失去了理解周围发生的一切的能力。他的肩脖那样放松，没有人想到他还有力气突然飞起一脚踢翻一个脚边的阿尔法的下巴——然后又是一个。抬手又掐住手边一个阿尔法的下颌。他尽力把肩膀从石床上抬起，笑得亮出一口尖利雪白的牙齿。他的眼神尚还清醒。洛基当然不会让别人轻易碰到他。但是他们的人实在太多，洛基又太虚弱，很快他的脚踝就被摁住，他的手腕被交叠固定在头顶的铁槽。他要挣脱，但他的手腕只是虚弱地颤抖不回应他的号令，再也没有办法积攒起更多的力量。他从喉咙里发出一声野兽般的低吼，好像要从毛孔里迸出利剑割断所有来犯的喉咙，更多的是生气自己的身体背叛了自己。未等他的衣裤完全被扯烂，海拉打断了他们。

“别急。特别的餐点有特别的餐具要求，就像到特定的场合要穿特定的衣服。看看这些伤痕，我要是忘记就太冒犯了。 洛基，你实在是太任性了。你不喜欢阿尔法碰你，却喜欢被凌虐。你内心深处渴望被征服，但你太骄傲而不愿意弯腰。你希望有人发现那扇门，像野兽一样撞开它，冲进来，不顾你的反对地侵占你。我想你会喜欢我送上的礼物，它们比你的那些玩具要好太多。”

海拉示意那些贝塔去拿道具。

“你怎么会是欧米茄呢，洛基？”海拉假意叹气，“我现在还处在震惊中。你讨厌欧米茄——你恨欧米茄，不是吗？天哪，我真同情你。难为你伪装那么多年，难怪你一定要把那些道具找回来。我必须得说，你是我见过意志力最坚强的欧米茄。我想想，还有什么可以做的？我让你的同事们知道怎么样？让他们知道火神是个欧米茄……”

海拉顿了顿，“我让索尔知道怎么样？”

一直回避视线的洛基突然看向海拉。

“哦，你希望我现在就打电话给他让他知道自己犯了多大的错误吗？”海拉想了想，“不，等会。等你死了我再告诉他，怎么样？我可以把这一切拍成录像寄给他。你喜欢这个主意，是不是？”

这时楼上突然传来轰炸般的声响。

海拉抬头看了看，不悦地叫停了一切正在进行的活动。

“跟我上去看看。”

 

 

8.

“Freeze！NYPD！”“Freeze！FBI！”“Freeze！CIA！”……

在他的同事们忙着念米兰达法则的时候，索尔却把枪举低，四处张望。

但他没有看见他想看见的。

当他听说那群逃出来的欧米茄里没有洛基的时候，他的心情沉入了谷底。

“洛基在哪里？”索尔拽起一个靠他最近的犯人的头发。“他在哪里？”

那个犯人正跪着被戴手铐，头发被拽得扬起脸来，只是阴鸷地笑着看着他。

“喂鱼了。”

索尔给了他实实在在的一拳。然后又举起拳头。

——突然他闻到一丝极其微弱的熟悉的味道。

于是索尔松开了那个犯人的衣领，看向空空荡荡的远方，然后跑走了。在他的同事们看来，索尔是没头没脑地沿着那些严丝合缝的铜墙铁壁一路摸索，一直消失在建筑深处死路一条的阴影里。不过他们也没有办法追过去问一问，毕竟这里还有那么多犯人要铐。

有一块墙壁的声音不一样。

轻微的一声响，索尔看到了暗门后的地牢。

现在那股气味无比确实了。他走得越深，越感受到它的强烈，比夜总会里洛基穿在身上的还要多，简直就像是把被洛基囚禁的那个神秘的欧米茄本人抓过来了……只有它的源头，而不是暂时的载体，才能这样源源不断，这样愈演愈烈。隔着这么远密度就已这样大，他几乎能感觉到它的源头在发热，好像一颗将死的恒星向内融化。来的路上意识深处做出的一个惊人猜测此刻快要浮出水面，只要他一意识到这个可能性存在就会立刻相信它，并且推翻先前他所相信的一切。

索尔站在门口动不了，双脚像化成了石头。

房间中央，洛基被铐在那张高高的石床上。

“我被下套了。他们改进了药，能让阿尔法像欧米茄一样发情。”

洛基早意识到索尔进来了，装出恼怒不耐烦的模样地编出新的胡话来糊弄他。药剂的效果快把他逼疯了，他得耗尽全力才让双腿保持得体的距离。他全心全意控制自己发达的泪腺不要无故地流出生理盐水，但是他仍然无法使自己说的任何一个字听起来不蒙上鼻音。

所有的线索在这一刻联系在了一起。

索尔根本没有听见，只感觉到自己嘴唇间溢出一缕难以置信的气流，化为一句含义震耳欲聋的话。

“你是个欧米茄。”

世界瞬间安静。

索尔的声音那么轻，但洛基还是听见了他说的话。洛基的距离那么远，但索尔还是看见了那一瞬间他身体的僵硬。

话说出来，索尔自己都吓了一跳。好像刚从别人口里得知确凿真相般的当头棒喝，他的意识好像被火烫了一下似的窜得老高。

“该死。”洛基不忍直视地闭上眼睛喃喃自语。“我以为你的智商永远不会上线呢。”

他想起了洛基说过的那些教科书般的直A癌言论。

——“我怎么看？希望他们好好呆在家里乖乖生孩子没事不要出来乱跑随地发情增加警察的工作量？”

他就是那个出来乱跑还跑来当警察帮助随地发情的欧米茄们的欧米茄。

——“因为欧米茄都是一群受野性本能驱使的、永远欲求不满的、希望自己被粗暴对待的动物？”

他就是那个从出生开始就要一刻不停地与自己的本能和身份做斗争的欧米茄。

“你是个欧米茄……？”

索尔感觉自己要哮喘了。

索尔又想起自己试图唤醒他的良知说的那些话。

——“那那些希望实现自己价值的欧米茄呢？他们有的想当医生，有的想当老师，有的甚至想当和你一样的审讯员，他们没有权利实现自己的梦想吗？”

他就是那个意志坚定如钢铁风吹雨打不动摇，终于实现了自己的价值和梦想的欧米茄。

——“为什么你这么瞧不起欧米茄？你的阿尔法优越感从何而来？认为你是阿尔法所以更强壮？认为你是阿尔法所以是天生的战士？认为你是阿尔法所以是天生的领导者？认为你是阿尔法所以可以随心所欲为所欲为，可以不用抑制信息素就在大街上走，反正要操心会怀孕的也是欧米茄？你知道发情期的欧米茄有多么痛苦吗？你知道欧米茄想过上有尊严的生活会遇到多大困难吗？你知道欧米茄想在社会中生存需要付出多大的努力吗？我一生救过无数落难的欧米茄，那些欧米茄比你这种自以为是的直A癌有勇气的多。”

他就是那个不优越，不强壮，天生被领导却成为后天的战士，永远不能随心所欲为所欲为，无时无刻离不开抑制剂，为发情期痛苦需要操心怀孕，要付出多得多的努力才能做到对阿尔法们和贝塔们来说很容易的事，在一个对于欧米茄困难重重的社会小心伪装艰难跋涉的欧米茄。

“……你是个欧米茄！”

他实在比任何人都理解，不需要他来说。

一个假扮阿尔法的欧米茄假扮阿尔法去假扮欧米茄，何止是有勇气。

“好啊好啊，这两天我被告知的次数比我出生以来都多，好像就我不知道似的。”洛基对着天花板翻了个白眼，想把自己的泪光翻回去。那种焦虑和窒息感因为索尔气息的靠近而逐渐抚平，但随即而来的是更大的冲动和空虚。

索尔向那黑洞中心走去，每一秒都被无限拉长，每一步都好像要跌落。他竭力目不旁视，但那自发补偿的想象几乎杀了他；他试图减少呼吸的次数，但那气味分子还是迅速替代了他血液中运输的氧气并挤出了他的脑细胞。他为做过的一切感到惭愧，更惭愧的是在这种情况下他的身体还不能稍微含蓄一点。雪松下酿的甜酒，带着一点微微融化的的香根草。索尔想起自己给这份气味做的侧写。“他独来独往，不依赖任何人，不允许自己示弱，太过倔强反而给自己惹来麻烦。”洛基作为一个心理扭曲的折磨者的形象无疑是可行的，然而投入一个不屈从不服软硬着头皮也要上的受害者的形象居然也分毫不差，甚至更加合理。

“老天……我都干了些什么啊……”索尔终于意识到自己一直在做的事是什么性质，好像自己一直含辛茹苦埋头走着浇灌小麦不察间回头惊觉整片田野都已被毒液烧毁。他后悔得像腹部被捅了个对穿。原本一个疑问句已经够了，没有人情愿把模糊的痛苦具体化，但是索尔惭愧得一定要给自己补刀。“我拿走了你的抑制剂，还要你来这种地方……”

“关键是我的那些玩具！”洛基提醒他。“别太把自己当回事。没人可以逼我做任何事，我是自己要来的。除了蠢，你并没有做错任何事。”话语里隐约有宽慰的意思，但也有可能是洛基太骄傲而不愿意承认被害，或者急着赶紧结束这个真相大白的狗血情节。

索尔开始语无伦次。“我还打了他一拳，好像自己是什么正义使者……但其实我才是最坏的人。那拳应该打在我脸上……”索尔的职业生涯中从来没有这种异想天开的结局，他心中的善却变成了手中的恶，看见是好的实际却是坏的，一时难以辨说黑白，自身存在的冲突之下他就像个被灌了汤的机器人或者坏掉的发条玩具。他只是想做正确的事。他希望做正确的事，也相信自己做的是正确的事。他一直想保护那个欧米茄，但是伤害那个欧米茄最深的却是他自己。“我想说对不起，可是对不起根本不能挽回我的过失……做什么都挽回不了。”

“我把你搞崩溃了吗？我才是应该崩溃的那一个吧。”洛基晃了晃脚腕，锁链哗啦一响。

索尔方察自怨自艾又是一项过失。他托起洛基的一只脚要为他解开镣铐。然而洛基的腰突然从石床上弹了起来，小腿下意识剧烈地哆嗦了一下就要逃开。他这才意识到洛基的腿部肌肉如此紧张地紧绷着，为的就是不想在阿尔法面前像个欲求不满的荡妇。有一瞬间他的面具裂开，但也只有一瞬间。当索尔不小心融化了这种局促，洛基不由自主地去磨蹭双腿。这根本称不上抚慰，洛基恼火地挣了一下手腕，可手腕被箍在头顶纹丝不动。

“你有带解药吗？”洛基刚跑了两个马拉松似的喘气，体力近乎透支，气流只能尽量从舌根切过，有些单词的发音都消失了。

索尔触到石床上的一大片黏腻，有新有旧还在弥漫，好像红毯或者一张邀请函要逆流而上把他的魂魄冲进源头。洛基的身体已经敏感到如此程度，居然还能冰起一脸不为所动。索尔感觉自己是在暴风雨的船头仅一只手扒住了甲板，随时有可能掉进大海被暗流吞噬。他分不清自己是真的踉跄了一下还是精神恍惚了一下，但他以一切方式保持自己的底线，他不想让洛基感觉冒犯。

“对改进的配方可能没什么用……”

洛基突然对他叫：“快做！——”然后骤然停顿，颤抖地吸了一口长气。他的眼睑迅速变红变透明，好像随时就要忍不住崩溃哭泣，差点叫人以为他是在要求别的东西，索尔几乎忍不住要吻他。“我会——”我会死的。有一瞬间，洛基是真的相信自己会因为得不到碰触而死去。然而他居然以惊人的意志力再次找到办法恢复了那种近乎冷漠的平静，又撑过了一次灾难性的巨浪。“……验证的。用了再说。”

洛基忍耐痛苦的能力让索尔窥见一角自己对他可能造成的伤害之深。现在他为了他的痛苦加倍痛苦，又为了他的品性着迷。索尔卷起洛基的凌乱破碎的衣袖。那些针孔触目惊心。他的皮肤没有他的主人那么坚硬，总是不能很快地抹消伤害。瘾君子刺痛自己是为了逃离现实，而洛基刺痛自己是为了保持清醒。

不用洛基告诉他这么多年的伪装有多么艰难，索尔凭经验完全可以估量，而胳膊的记录又是一份证据。他会用尽一切方法，他会做出所有努力。他会倒下，但是不会屈从。审讯员火神的所有光芒，没有一点是随便得来。他并不天赋异禀，并不邪恶，并不无动于衷，并不满不在乎，但这是他所能展现的所有，是他的战甲和面具。他小心翼翼保持一切微妙的平衡，全身挂满那些易碎品还要疾奔和挥拳。而自己的出现像是横空的路障让洛基猝不及防仰面摔倒，顿时把混淆视野的千万面镜子摔得粉碎，无从粘补。

“你知道有药片卖的。”索尔忍不住说。

“正规药不起作用。”洛基不愿意和他讨价还价，梗着脖子拧过头。

不用洛基说第二遍，索尔服从他的意志将那喋血的针头扎进比它粗不了多少的绿色静脉，仿佛也同时扎入了自己的心脏瓣膜，那无效的药剂混入血液循环越发苦涩。发情期的过度敏感把洛基身体的感觉放大了无数倍，包括疼痛，但洛基只是吞咽了一下闭上了眼睛，希望那冰凉的液体冷却自己的血液。

不知道是不是安慰剂效应，洛基确实恢复了一会神智。他试图使自己的双腿就像沙龙的两位绅士一样恢复合适的社交距离，虽然这艰难得就像它们之间存在无比强大的吸引力或者用线缝着一样。他歪头去看扭头捣鼓他脚踝上铁铐的索尔。

“我根本不需要你救。”

“确实不是我救了你，是你救了自己。”索尔尽力只去听语义不去听语气，专心致志去听锁里面弹簧的转动声。“你救的那些欧米茄成功地逃了出去。组长打电话告诉我，定位追踪器又开始运作了，我们才及时赶到这里。”

听见那些欧米茄没有被海拉抓到，洛基松了一口气。但随后又恼火起来：“我费了这么大力气却没亲眼看见她被拘捕，实在是令人不爽。”

“别急，你以后有的是机会审问她。”索尔很自然地告诉他。

洛基知道人们看欧米茄的眼光是什么样的，也早已做好了索尔知道自己真实身份后也用这种眼光看自己的准备，这是为什么索尔的反应会让他惊讶。

“我还以为你会想尽一切办法保护我远离这些危险呢。”

这个世界就是这样。如果一个阿尔法审讯员，人们对他的第一印象会是“那个审讯员”；而一个厉害十倍的欧米茄审讯员，人们对他的第一印象还是“那个欧米茄”。好像只有阿尔法才会被当做平等的个体看待，而评价欧米茄的标准永远只有一个好不好操。在洛基看来，轻贱的目光尚可忍受，同情的目光最为可恶。尤其是欧米茄保护协会这种组织，充满了把指手画脚当保护的自以为是之徒。但是索尔不是这样。知道了他的身份，索尔看他的目光确实有变化，但那是因为他为自己做的事感到惭愧，因为他发现洛基是个好人，因为洛基迷得他头脑发昏。但是没有歧视，更没有比歧视更令人生厌的同情。他的信任自然而然，他的肯定不消言语点明。

索尔笑着冲他眨了一下眼睛。“捣毁黄昏组织是你的功劳，谁比你更有资格拆礼物呢？”继而又叹了口气，“我从来没有保护到你。你向所有人证明了你做得比任何阿尔法都要好。没有人有立场阻拦你的选择。我只希望下次你身陷险境的时候，不要再这么孤立无援。如果我还有一点资本可以希望的话……我希望能帮到你的人是我。”

洛基开始觉得让索尔知道自己的身份或许也不是那么糟糕的一件事儿。但是他没有告诉索尔，他知道这个傻大个一定会误会的。洛基罕见地没有得理不让人的冷嘲热讽，只是不动声色地转移了话题，一个令他头疼的隐患。

“那些欧米茄，他们说什么了吗？”

索尔知道他想问什么。“他只说你救了他们。他们受惊过度，不适合在这时审问，盖上毯子就先安顿到证人室了。”

洛基松了口气。“我得他们说一声，别把我出卖了。” 

“我会确保这一点的。”

索尔是总部的探员，连分部组长的命令也并不需要听，但现在索尔像接受指令一样配合他。洛基觉得这样子至少比和自己对着干可爱多了。

“这是阿尔法的骑士精神吗？”洛基抬了抬眉毛假装受冒犯，和他开玩笑。

索尔挺认真地看向他。“这是过错方积极弥补过失的态度。”

半天索尔只解开了一只脚铐，操作比眼花的老表匠还要令人窒息，他的手晃得比人生第一次拿起物件的婴儿还要厉害。洛基没有规律的喘息总让他心神不宁在最后一步出错，难度好比要求沙漠中缺水的人泡在酒里辨认视力表。洛基的膝盖屈起，脚趾绷紧，脚踝仍在颤抖。此刻索尔的气味是整个星球上他唯一能够籍以呼吸的空气。老版本的解药可能真的没有任何效果。发情期把他的意志力折磨得摇摇欲坠。索尔与他离得很近，但仍然远得让他忍不住要掉眼泪。

“他们在匡提科不教开锁吗？”洛基又翻了个毫无威慑力的白眼。“把我手铐解开，我自己来。”

索尔要去解洛基头顶的手铐时，又发现了新的问题。石床比较高，手铐距离床的边缘又比较远，回形针弯着插进锁眼，不能很好地感觉到撞匙。

“你这样要开到什么时候？从锁孔正上方解。”

索尔一时间没理解“从锁孔正上方解”是什么意思。

“到床上来解！”洛基一字一句地给他解释。他希望自己听上去恶毒嘲讽一点，可是生吞下哽咽吐出的人话听上去总像受了莫大的委屈似的。“我没耐心跟你耗。”

 

9.

这真的不是什么好主意。索尔知道自己真的不能靠洛基更近了。别说是到床上，一步都不行。他全身像是被拉紧的弓弦蓄势待发，他的心脏像要跃起捕食的猛兽一样泵血，阿尔法本能那种粗暴的占有欲在他血管里疯狂地冲刷。只要一毫米，他可能就会变成洛基最讨厌的那种阿尔法。他不能对洛基这样，但他亦无法言明这种顾虑。

一开始索尔只是盘上一条腿在床的边缘试探敷衍事情，但是在洛基的目光威胁下慢吞吞地把另一条腿也拿上来，等到他把一只膝盖从洛基的腰上跨过去时已经没什么思考能力了。他尽力不去看洛基的脸，只去看他头顶的手铐。当他发现他仍在为洛基被箍红的手腕和汗湿的额发而分心时，他更加只去看黑洞洞的锁孔。但是还是不行，他捏着那回形针假装专心致志地钩来钩去，事实上却并不知道自己手上到底在干什么。他仍然能明确地感知到洛基散发着热度的身体就在自己下方，全宇宙的质量好像都向那奇点坠去。他使自己的身体最大可能地远离洛基。他得控制好自己的呼吸，因为现在洛基能直观地看到他胸膛的起伏。别低头看他。千万别低头看他！诸神在上，他需要呼吸器。不然他真的要犯错误了。

洛基意识到自己的身体随着索尔身形的覆盖自然而然地放松了，毫无防备地完全展开，原本紧绷得僵硬的肌肉不受控制地柔软下来，表现出愿意甚至是期待接受的姿态，这种丢脸的舒适感让他再次鄙弃欧米茄体质的软弱。索尔拉开的外套门襟垂在脸边，气息扑上面来，洛基忍不住侧过脸去闻。当气息的浓度终于满足他的需要，他又感觉自己像是由内而外被烫了一下，心上像是被无数只小手挠着，里面奇痒难忍，很快又有一股热液涌出。他意识到自己这一行为的无可救药，皱了皱眉头为自己辩解：“你身上的味真大。”

“抱歉……”索尔正为那在临界值上还突然增强的气味神志恍惚，下意识地道歉并远离，乱七八糟想着自己早上明明有冲澡啊。

“不许走！”那条已自由的长腿从他胯下抽出夹住他的腰，大腿内侧黏腻的液体带着印湿了索尔的裤子。那条被扯得半光的滑溜溜的腿没力气得要滑下去，他差点忍不住去扶一下。

哦，要命，他忘了他不该低头。

洛基微张着嘴，目光追逐着他的嘴唇。那双绿眼睛雾气迷蒙又纯洁无害，露出迷醉恍惚的模样。往日那对绿宝石寒气渗人，被看一眼好像就被蝎子尾蛰了毒，此刻那两潭暖融的春水却好像随时要溢出来。索尔的脑袋轰地一声响，喉头顿时发紧，无法自控地凑近了许多，不自觉分开了嘴唇。此刻他们两人之间存在一种微妙的默契，任何一点微小的视线移动或者下颌颤动都有可能打破它。

这样不对，这样不专业。他做了那么多错事还没有补救，不能反过来再做一件错得最离谱的事情收尾；他可能得用上好久才能让洛基不讨厌自己，不能反过来让洛基现在就恨上自己。“我是个有自制力的、有救援经验的、打了足量抑制剂的阿尔法。”索尔在心里不断告诫自己，“不要这样做——你是乘人之危，他是别无选择；你已经是个笨蛋了，不能更做个混蛋——不要这样做。”可是他又忍不住去想，他会选择我吗？我配得上他吗？

然后他看见他的睫毛就像大风中挂着雨露的长树枝一样颤抖。

他突然吻住他。

那一刻他只是恐慌那雨露掉下来。

他们同时坠崖，终于落了地。他们的嘴唇重重地压在一起。索尔已经准备好被那尖牙利齿扎得鲜血淋漓，却惊讶地发现那总吐出词句犀利的唇舌居然柔软得不可思议，像是咬不住的流水和丝绸，柔软到触觉不敏感，推开花苞簇紧的花瓣却只好像春风拂过。洛基像是刚刚浮出水面的溺水者一样从他嘴里抢夺氧气，随着亲吻的加深和下压在喉咙里呜咽。他抖得那么厉害，索尔不得不抱住他的肩膀，深吻才稳住他，总也吮吸不够他的嘴唇和舌头，只是想他不要为了渴念抽噎。

“你知道他们很快就能找到这里吧？”

快喘不过气的时候，洛基抽空说了一句话。

“我知道。”索尔这才回过神要分开，暗自懊恼自己又搞砸了事情。

但他想不到洛基会继续说：“那你还在等什么？”

索尔没跟上。

“你不是不想暴露吗？”

“那就是你的问题了。”洛基哼哼唧唧地说，“要是我是欧米茄的身份被发现了，我就告你强奸我，你会长别想当了。”

“我没有啊！”

“马上就有了。”

洛基环在他腰上的腿蹭动了一下。

“一个全湿的、半裸的、被铐着的欧米茄在你面前发情，你打算就看着吗？”

大家好，我是索尔的理智，他不要我了。

索尔再次咬上洛基的时候，洛基也咬上索尔。洛基先前从未吻过人，却有种横冲直撞的野蛮的热情。索尔隔着他破碎的衣服摸索他的身体，把他的腰揽向自己。这个理应浑身是刺的人此时身体却如此乖顺配合。洛基并没有想象中那么结实。他的肩膀没有想象中宽，胳膊没有想象中粗，索尔这时奇怪为什么洛基一直能给人留下强硬难撼的印象。他的腰虽有韧性但又细又软，比他救过的那些欧米茄有过之而无不及，叫人难以想象那把柳条是怎样干脆利落地把那些体积是他两倍三倍的阿尔法从过肩摔出去的。感觉到了洛基皮肤上的异样，索尔把两人的嘴唇撕开。洛基不满温度的失去，但限于被缚无法追上。

“你身上，”索尔轻轻触碰那些痕迹，好像那些鞭子随着他手指的移动一下下也打在他的心上，又感觉到一种纯粹出于动物本能的愤怒。那些勒痕力道不是很重，但在那容易留下痕迹的苍白的皮肤上就像雪中红梅一样鲜艳醒目。“他们折磨你了吗？”

“这是我自己弄的。”洛基喘得只能讲一个字换一次气，“一点小爱好，很快就能消。”

索尔这才想明白想起地窖里景象。难怪他在洛基身上总能闻到欧米茄被虐待的气味，还让他误会了洛基私囚了个欧米茄，他哪能想到那个被虐待的欧米茄就是洛基自己。

“可是为什么……？”

“大概是老天爷对我不愿承认自己身份的惩罚吧。”

“这边是怎么了？”索尔注意到肩膀上有一处伤痕较深，桃红从伤痕蔓延开。

“这个啊，”洛基漫不经心地告诉他，“这是有个傻逼阿尔法冲到我家地窖里抓着我的肩膀问我把那个欧米茄藏哪了。”

索尔恍然大悟。

“天哪！——”索尔又郁闷得叫起来，“如果我要是早知道你是个欧米茄……”

一开始就搞错了方向，错得如此离谱，如此无可救药。这整件事都不对劲。索尔总觉得事情不应该这样发展，更不应该发展成这样。他觉得自己有问题要问，要话要说，但是又无从问起，无从说起。问什么呢？问他“为什么不说点什么”？他这样做正是为了不让别人知道，怎么会轻易和自己说呢？说什么呢？说“我不会告诉别人”？自己就是“别人”。洛基的伪装滴水不漏，至少在他出现之前滴水不漏，就是没犯那种三流电视剧般“请你保守好我的秘密，不要告诉别人”的低级错误。他不可能找出什么“可是”来，更何况那是懦夫的行径。只能正面迎敌实实在在受那一刀，错全在自己。

“你能怎么样？保护我？”

“我只是对我对你做过的那些事感到后悔。”

这个一米九的大块头此时像只大型金毛犬一样沮丧得耳朵都要垂下来。

“别搞得好像这是你的错一样。”

此时洛基心想还不如让他继续误会自己是个阿尔法虐待狂算了。

“我不该对你这样做。”索尔恢复了一点意识，“等你清醒过来你会后悔的。你值得最好的。”

一把冰凉的锋利突然抵在索尔的大腿根部。

“奥丁森先生，你要知道，要是我真的不想让你碰我的话，你连怎么死的都不知道。”

洛基叹了口气，把那把小刀扔得老远。那交叠固定在头顶的手腕已然挣脱了。

索尔惊讶不已。“你是什么时候？……”

“你给我开脚铐，告诉我可以审问海拉的时候。”洛基告诉他，“你开手铐的时候要是有百分之一的专注力就能发现了。”

“那你为什么……”

“当然是为了勾引你啊。”这个绿眼睛的小骗子笑起来，“我没有做欧米茄的经验，不知道该怎么诱惑人。你告诉我，我是不是太没有魅力，所以你到现在都什么都没做？”

“我不——” 天哪，这种说法简直错得让他惶恐，他简直可以写一首长诗来证明，可是他又拙于语言，不明白要怎么表达那种想碰触又收回手的心情。

洛基扯开索尔的衣服把他的脑袋拉下来。“你不觉得这种时候行动更能说明问题吗？”

索尔忍不住去亲吻他的嘴唇，脖颈，然后是身上的伤痕。他握住他那形状漂亮的下身。洛基猝不及防地叫了一声，索尔差点失去控制。紧跟着洛基把那声呻吟掐断在喉咙口，听上去好像突然中了一弹。那欲望疼痛得几乎麻木，一点点接触就会让他掉眼泪，而那彻底、缓慢又坚定地为他纾解着的粗糙的大手更是将他推向毁灭。当那恒久忍耐的需求被激活，他的面具彻底崩塌，就像洪水终于冲垮大坝。洛基随着那要命的频率大口喘息像是刚刚找到呼吸，腰部一下又一下从石床上弹起来，努力不要被快感的浪潮冲走。

“索——啊！……”洛基想好好喊索尔的名字却又被索尔手上的动作打断了。索尔从未听过自己的名字以这种方式被叫出来。似乎开天辟地之前他就已经硬了，但是他却不知道硬到这个程度还能更硬。紧接着他听见洛基的抱怨：“你顶到我了。”

“我们是不是应该先出去？”索尔把自己从洛基身上扯下来。

洛基不停地摇头。“我做不到……别让我求你。”他已经几乎不能用喉咙发力，只能用舌头牙齿和嘴唇出气。

“那至少把脚铐先解——”

“你敢！”

索尔把另一只膝盖挤进他的两腿之间，把他滑腻的腿弯抬到肩膀上，觉得此刻的洛基实在脆弱易折断。他不得不在他彻底溶化之前抱住他，并且需要不断地亲吻他希望能借此补充水分。此时他不明白洛基是怎么让人们相信这样漂亮柔软的人是个阿尔法，为什么没有人怀疑那个被藏着的欧米茄就是他自己。

洛基突然把头甩开了。“你居然敢脱我裤子！” 

“对不起。”难道自己误解了什么？“你想做上面那个吗？”

“当然不想啦！”洛基好像更生气了，“不许给我拉上去！”

“……”索尔觉得自己完全搞不懂洛基。

索尔皮带打开的声音提醒他一切都是真实要发生的，总是要掌控局势的洛基有一瞬间的手足无措。一向老于世故的他自然不会喜欢“第一次”这个词弱势的生涩。他从来没有和别的人做过这个，索尔是他的第一个阿尔法。“我有经验，”洛基在心中提醒自己，“我知道这是怎么做的。”他不愿意看起来像是个要交出初夜的委屈的小姑娘一样，但索尔绝对还是注意到了他的反应并且想起了这一茬，因为他又停下来了。

“我不会给你允许的，这实在太没情趣了。”洛基在他说话之前打断他：“你要是不强奸我，我就告你强奸我！”

洛基讲理的时候很厉害，能让最凶残的变态杀人狂供述罪行。但是比讲理的洛基能难对付的，那就是不讲理的洛基。没人能和不讲理的洛基讲道理。把索尔的衣服脱下来之前，洛基都不知道原来人有那么多种肌肉的。继而又遗憾为什么自己的基因不允许自己更强壮一些。索尔简直是行走的肌肉分布教学图，应该每个医学院挂一个那种。虽然甬道已经充分润滑，但是索尔的天赋异禀还是超出了他的承受能力。索尔控制好自己不要伤害到他，洛基却并不领情。洛基急着想要他进来，但是又不舒服，泪花在眼眶里打转嘴上却不认输。

“我还不如去找玩具。” 

索尔完全没有洛基那种易受挑衅的“阿尔法自尊”，只是用那已经低沉沙哑得不像话的声音劝告他：“别逞强。”

可是洛基是个小恶魔。火神最擅长玩的是什么？他知道索尔的身体里有头狮子，也有办法唤醒它。“你听好，”他向索尔展示他的白脖颈，把他芬芳的腺体暴露在这个阿尔法牙齿的威胁下，对着他的耳朵吹气。“我要你让我明天早上不能直立行走，每动一下都能感受到你曾经在我里面；我要你让我接下来一个星期打再多抑制剂还是有你的味道，让每一个靠近我的阿尔法都知道我是你的。”

索尔听见自己脑子里有一根弦断裂的声音。

要是索尔救一次欧米茄就出一次戏剧性的事故，那他只能去拍小电影绝对做不成欧米茄保护协会的会长；要是洛基发一次情就缴械投降一次，那他永远也不能通过那些严苛的军事训练成就火神的传说。两人堆砌了二十多年的自制力一夕溃于蚁穴，却都暗自觉得见到第一面就注定要输给对方。诸神在上，他们已透支了他们这辈子的忍耐力。天知道洛基费了多大的努力才不在闻到索尔气味的第一瞬间就哭着求他狠狠干自己，天知道索尔费了多大的努力才不满心满眼想着怎么钻进那流着奶与蜜的洞穴里面。更何况你可以从索尔的体型上就能看出来他是个荷尔蒙爆棚的阿尔法，只要洛基愿意洛基又绝对可以是那个最叫人神魂颠倒的欧米茄，留又给他们的似乎都是个没什么退路满地借口的情境。要是从索尔一进门他们就任凭野性本能占领高地，两人的裤子不能撑过一句对话，洛基的肚子里现在大概已经灌满了索尔的子孙。那垂直的峭壁攀爬不易，松手却轻易一泻千里。什么原则，什么道理，统统都去见鬼，八足马都拉不回来。

索尔是被那哗啦啦的锁链声惊醒的。是洛基另一只脚上的锁链。锁链的声音很响，很快，每一下都绷紧了嗡鸣为止。仅存的理智使索尔担心自己是不是做得太过火了，要不要停一停，但是看似软成一滩水的洛基每在他抽离的瞬间都把他的腰夹得死紧。索尔感觉自己被洛基诱发了易感期，而自己的易感期又进一步诱发了洛基的发情期，两人的信息素糅合在一起的气味闻起来对头极了，他忍不住又去舔洛基的脖子。当他的唇齿在那块腺体周围流连的时间久到可疑时，一把尖利的刀尖又抵上他的下巴。

“你不会以为我只有一把小刀吧？”

索尔不会违背洛基的意志标记他。他完全认同洛基的决定，虽然阿尔法的本能还是让他因为被心仪的欧米茄拒绝而感到沮丧。

“你的手怎么又被拷回去了？”

“不是你刚刚嫌我老乱动把我拷回去的吗？”

“……”索尔完全不知道自己还有这种属性。

这时候洛基完全放任自己追逐快感，尽全力去迎合他，为了能更舒服一点什么都愿意做，完全不知道什么叫收敛，似乎是能从他的冲撞里获取能量，积极给他每一点最细微的举动最及时正面的反馈，好像最捧场的观众为他的每一个字欢呼喝彩。洛基每叫一次，索尔都好像多被什么妖魔鬼怪附了一层身。此时索尔意识到为洛基保密身份的任务实在艰巨，因为照洛基这个叫法多厚的墙隔了多远都不够，全世界都要听到了。可他一点也不想让洛基把声音放小一点，一点也不想。

眼看着洛基快要受不了了，开口却对他说：“你就这点力气吗？”

洛基的争胜心实在太强。即使他可以辩解是服了药的缘故，他还是一定坚持要比索尔持久。最后关头，他不自觉地踢打着，胡乱地拒绝和请求，用力咬着索尔的肩膀，不让他看到自己的表情，终于成功地比索尔晚半秒。

“你还好吗？”索尔问候他。

洛基想了想，“有点生气，有点伤自尊，总觉得你在抢食我的欧米茄，除此以外，”洛基突然话锋一转，“比玩具强上一点吧。能感受到跳动的经脉，尺寸更大一些，是热的，还会自己动。我会乐意为它花钱的。”

“我可以提供免费的上门服务。” 索尔主动请缨。

“我尝起来怎么样？”洛基问他，“我一直没办法知道。”

索尔对此的回应是再次俯身亲吻他。

 

这时暗室入口突然有了动静。

“他们找到这里了。”

索尔惊起四下顾盼，但是房间空空荡荡根本无从掩藏。正焦头烂额，突然看见洛基飞快地解开了手铐脚铐，已经穿上了索尔脱下来的裤子。

那些人已经进入走道了。

洛基爬到索尔的肩膀上，指使他：“站起来。”

索尔不明所以地站起身，洛基踩到他的肩膀上往上一跃。石床的高度加上索尔的身高加上自己的跳高能力使他成功地抓住了天窗的窗沿，一个引体向上就翻了出去。

没穿裤子的索尔：“……” 

“你自己想办法解释吧。”洛基翻上屋顶从天窗里冒出个脑袋，心情愉悦地冲他眨了眨眼。

索尔刚想问他要怎么离开，突然听见远处嘟嘟两声。再一摸外套口袋里的车钥匙已经没了。

“等一等。”索尔急着喊住他。

洛基消失的脑袋又出现了。“人都让你操了，不就是拿你条裤子吗？”

索尔却把自己的外套也脱下来扔了上去，“外面太冷了，加件衣服吧。”充分发挥了打左脸把右脸凑过去的美德。

洛基没想到会是这种展开。披上外套，想了想，洛基又把钥匙扔下去。

“车你可以开走啊。”索尔不明白。

“这是我家的钥匙，这样你下次来的时候就用不着搜查令了。你得买批新玩具还给我，记得吗？”洛基顿了顿，“……或者你自己来也行。”

洛基最后半句话说得很轻。索尔一时不能相信居然有这种好事，只愣愣地“啊？”了一声。

“或者你带着新玩具一起来，”洛基沉浸在思考中离开了，余音绕梁，“我倒是还有很多想尝试的，一个人做不了……”

“奥丁森探员？”索尔突然听见背后传来组长惊讶的声音，跟着一堆轰轰烈烈的脚步声。“你裤子呢？”

“好吧，”索尔想，“我活该。”

【正文完】

 

彩蛋：庭审

 

 

“洛基。洛基！”

黑发青年长腿一迈步伐如风，旁边大块头的金发青年居然要不时小跑才能追上。

“听我说，”索尔又小跑了几步，“我会和他们说清楚的，好吗？这是我的过失，我会解决的。不会有诉讼的。我保证。”

洛基不理他，正面迎上也刚走到法院门口的欧米茄保护协会的两个阿尔法代表。

“你们好呀，先生们。”

两个阿尔法抬头看见高大威武的会长亲临，先站直了正要问好，立刻又被走在前面难以忽视的黑发青年吸引了全部注意力。

“洛基·劳菲森？你来这里干什么？”其中一个皱了皱眉头。

“你们来起诉我，我却不能来吗？”

“即使你来了，我们也不会改变起诉你的决定。”另一个也跟着说。

“我们不会——”索尔忍不住要说话。

洛基抬了抬手制止了索尔，像要吐毒液的毒蛇一样麻痹警惕地笑了起来。他的身形本就高挑，微微抬起下巴更是盛气凌人，两个身高体型不算出众的阿尔法在他面前像是立刻矮了半个头。洛基的来意不明使两个代表阵脚错乱，肩脖紧绷全身防御，而洛基一手插在西装裤口袋里，肩膀完全展开放松，气势上完全占了上风。

“道尔·罗森先生，我实在不认同喷除臭剂是去除残留在身上的欧米茄信息素的最好办法，您的贝塔女友怎么也想不到你更愿意做她的弟夫吧。”洛基冷静地看着面前人脸色变化，“琼斯·波兰多先生，您在电子黑市上购买非法壮阳药的总金额已经可以申请会员卡了，我帮你领了你一直忘领的会员卡，这样你下次购买可以打九五折。”

两个人脸色都变了。

“会长你听我解释——”代表琼斯说。

索尔扶额。“闭嘴。回去再找你们算账。”

“你想怎么样？”代表道尔说。

“我要你们保证。”

“好的，”索尔终于松了口气，他相信洛基有出色地解决问题的能力相信到担心洛基搞事情，这种担心似乎被证明是多余的。“我们保证不起诉你。”

“我要你们保证，”洛基却提高了音量又说了一遍，“一定要起诉我。”

嗯。

嗯？？？

“你们要是不起诉我的话，我会确保每个人（e~very~body）都知道你们那些小秘密。”洛基补充强调。

两代表：“？？？”

索尔：“？？？？？？”

 

 

法庭上，气氛尴尬。法官烦躁地玩着笔，索尔捂着脸颓丧地趴在原告席上，欧米茄保护协会的高级干部们紧张地抖着腿，洛基淡定地站得笔直。

“法官大人，我再次请求撤回起诉。”索尔扶着桌子站起来。

“反对。索尔·奥丁森的意见不能代表整个欧米茄保护协会的意见。”欧米茄保护协会的一位高干跳起来说。

“反对。撤回理由不充分。”法官拿文件扇着风。

“反对。”被告洛基却紧跟着也说，随即扭过头对着法庭另一边的索尔：“你在嘲讽我吗？（Are you MOCKING me? ）”

“？？？我不……”我不是，我没有，我真不是那个意思。平白被冤的索尔张了张嘴终于明白不能跟洛基讲道理，转向前方，“法官大人，洛基不可能……”

“我不可能什么？”洛基打断他，“你是在质疑我作为阿尔法的能力吗？”

“你……他……”哑巴吃黄连有理说不清。索尔觉得英语真是世界上最难说的语言。此刻他只想继续捂着脸趴在桌上颓丧。

“安静。”法官敲了敲锤子。

索尔打起精神。“法官大人，我要再请出一位证人，FBI纽约州分部有组织犯罪科精英组组组长汉德·贝克。”组长向法庭前面走来。“贝克先生可以证明，没有洛基·劳菲森，我们就不可能一举捣毁全美最大的欧米茄贩卖集团黄昏组织。”

“奥丁森先生，你是在被被告辩护吗？”法官跟不上了。“这份起诉书一开始还是你起草的。”

索尔假装没听见赶紧说完。“正是这个男人有机会自己逃出去却没有，为了救那些欧米茄以身犯险。因此我认为洛基·劳菲森不可能涉嫌欧米茄虐待案。”

“反对！索尔·奥丁森在为被告辩护，原告要求更换代表。”欧米茄保护协会的一位高干说。

“反对！”洛基又来凑热闹。“奥丁森先生并没有在仓库里找到我，他没有证据说是我救了那些欧米茄。”

“劳菲森先生，你是在自证有罪吗？”法官蒙圈了。

索尔叫起来：“法官大人这太荒唐了（This is nonsense Your Honor），那二十几名欧米茄还有整个纽约执法部门都可以作证——”

“我只是在陈述事实，法官大人。”洛基又打断了他。每次他一开口索尔就下意识要去捂心口。“您可不能信他，奥丁森先生是个骗子。抓捕海拉组织头目时奥丁森先生一个人跑了，在暗室里光着屁股被一大堆探员找到，不知道在干什么奇怪的事情。不信您可以问贝克先生。”

“有这种事？”法官惊讶，“什么情况？”

组长使劲把脸埋起来。“我不想对此发表意见。”

“到底什么乱七八糟的？”法官摊开手躺在椅子上放飞自我不想管了。“奥丁森你解释一下？”

索尔觉得自己简直要疯魔。他终于想到自己该说什么。“反对！与案件无关。”

法官叹了口气坐起来。“反对有效。”

 

 

法庭在一片混乱中结束了。洛基最后自然因证据不足被判无罪。

法官表示脱力。索尔表示脱力。

退庭后洛基离开得飞快，索尔一直追到车库才赶上。

“洛基。洛基！你等等。”他实在要和洛基谈谈刚刚那场闹剧。“你为什么要——”

他刚想说点什么，洛基突然加快了步伐。

那一瞬间索尔突然看见了什么。

“你是——”索尔愣住了，“你是笑了吗？”

“我没有。”洛基走得飞快，转眼只留给他一个后脑勺。

“你明明是在笑！”听见洛基说话的声音，索尔更肯定了，忍不住也笑了起来。

他刚刚要和洛基讲个什么事来着？

……

算了，不重要。

 

 

小彩蛋之二：知道洛基的欧米茄身份后再听见洛基发表那些直A癌言论？

 

“我长大后也要当警察！”某次任务中救下的欧米茄小男孩兴奋地对洛基说，“我会成为和你们阿尔法一样优秀的警察。”

洛基：“欧米茄当什么警察，在家带带孩子做做饭就算了，做警察你们哪有那个本事。”

小男孩：（懵）

围观众人：“……”

索尔听见这种直A癌言论下意识要生气，突然又反应过来，只是挺无奈地看了洛基一眼，蹲下来安慰小男孩好半天：“他不是这个意思，你当然能做到……”

洛基觉得很没意思。

离开时，他质问索尔：

“你不是反对这些言论吗？”

“是啊。怎么了？”

“你以前会气得跳起来的。”

“以前我确实会，但是现在你是……”

剩下一个单词被洛基的一记眼刀憋回了喉咙里。

洛基：（莫名不爽）

 

不爽归不爽，走到门口洛基又一个人折回来，蹲下身用只有他们两人听见的声音对小男孩说：“阿尔法不是强大的标志，你必须明白这一点。你必须和你心目中的自己一样优秀，而不是‘和阿尔法一样优秀’。”


End file.
